Penny Watterson
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: When Penny gets adopted by the Wattersons, she was left with two things. Her soul and one question. Where is her family? Read on and find out the sorrows and joy Penny endure with the Wattersons.
1. Chapter 1

Penny woke up at the middle of the night realizing that she had been abandoned on the orphanage. She was confused. She had a mum and dad that always took good care of her. She sighed. She was the only child in the orphanage. The officer was searching through some documents.

"Aha!" The officer exclaimed in triumph. "Apparently I found a perfect family for you. They've got an adopted son so I think you'll be okay with them."

It was happening all too fast. Yesterday she was with her mum and dad then now she's in an orphanage. She was too tired so she fell asleep.

The next day Gumball woke up with a perfume-like smell waking him up. Mum, he thought. Darwin was standing up next to the bed.

"Darwin?" Gumball asked, tapping Darwin.

Darwin collapsed.

"Darwin, stop goofing. We'll never ever going to get to play dodge or dare," Gumball said as he left his bed.

As Gumball turned to his bed to fix it up, he noticed Penny sleeping on the top bunk.

"_Mama Mia!_" Gumball said in an Italian accent.

He collapsed beside Darwin.

"Darwin, pinch me," Gumball whispered.

Darwin pinched Gumball at his bare foot. Gumball jumped holding his foot. Darwin stood up.

"OW!" Gumball exclaimed while he jumped up and down.

"You asked for it," Darwin said while dusting himself.

Penny sat up and rubbed her eyes. She lifted herself up and leaped out of her bed.

"Gumball, what are you doing in..." Penny was cut off when she smacked her face on the floor. "What the fuzz?!"

Penny stood up. Gumball looked at Darwin. Darwin shrugged. Gumball looked at Penny and did the same.

"Guys, you just can't go around walking into my house and stuffing me in your house," Penny said."I know we're best friends but you just can't..."

"I didn't bring you in!" Gumball exclaimed. "Darwin did!"

"I didn't do anything all the night!" Darwin debated."Do you remember that you put a time set door on my fishbowl?"

Gumball looked at Darwin's fish bowl. It had some kind off lid.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember," Gumball remembered.

"You two stop lying," Penny said. "This is serious."

Gumball was sweating. The door opened. It was Nicole. Nicole peeked in.

"Miss Watterson, can you please drive me home?" Penny asked politely.

"Uh...I was about to explain something about that," Nicole replied.

Penny looked at Nicole sternly. Nicole leaned on the door frame.

"The department called in. They said that you were abandoned outside the orphanage. They checked your house and it was deserted," Nicole explained. "They sent every police officer in every state but, your parents weren't found. And why did they choose us? Apparently every other family branches had been killed in a Russian massacre. Some police members believe that the disappearance is connected to the massacre. Many believe that the bankruptcy of your dad's company is connected to it too."

Penny started to cry.

"I-I-I n-n-never kn-knew that my dad's c-company was b-b-bankrupt!" Penny cried. "I never knew about this Russian massacre!"

Penny fell to the ground. Nicole knelt beside her and hugged her.

"I'm sure that they'd find your parents. I'm sure," Nicole said.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole left the Penny crying. She took a deep breath as she shut the door closed. The guilt made her pull a frown. She felt that she had a stone heart as she left the weeping girl alone.

"Why!? WHY!?" Penny wailed.

Darwin started throwing his hands up and down. Gumball looked at him sternly and looks at Penny.

"We'll help you find your parents because..." Gumball whispered.

"We're the super team!" The brothers exclaimed.

The two started running all around the room shaking Darwin's bowl. Penny just can't help it. She laughed.

"Did I bring anything with me?" Penny asked, trying to recover from her laughs.

"Well... There is a pink handbag that wasn't here before," Gumball replied unsurely.

"That is mine! Thank you very much Gumball!" Penny thanked the cat.

Penny walked across the room and picked up her handbag. She searched through the bag and took out her phone, a Samsung Galaxy S4, and unlocked it.

"No messages from Mom?" Penny exclaimed.

As she searched through the apps of her phone, Gumball and Darwin picked up their iPhones and opened the FaceTime app.

"Calling you through FaceTime, Darwin!" Gumball said.

Darwin receives a FaceTime call request.

"Yes!" Darwin said in triumph. "Hi Gumball!"

"Why are you two using FaceTime when you are next to each other?" Penny asked.

"For fun!" Gumball replied.

"I have no idea how to be an adopted family member..." Penny said to herself.

The brothers looked at Penny, still holding their iPhones.

"Penny, I know who you need...it's me!" Darwin said. "I'm the first one adopted so I know everything about being an adopted kid."

"And I know everything about the Wattersons!" Gumball exclaimed.

Penny walked to the two boys. She pulled their iPhones out of their hand and sits down beside them. She puts the two iPhones on her side.

"What could've I done without you guys?" Penny said.

The two boys shrugged. Penny hugged them.

"Thank you very much," Penny said while smiling.

She then kisses the two on their cheeks and walked outside.

"That all happened in 5 minutes, Darwin. 5 minutes," Gumball said.

Darwin looked at Gumball worriedly.

"We must follow her before she goes nuts!" Darwin exclaimed.

Gumball ran out of the door and Darwin goes with him. They rolled down the stairs and smacked their faces on the door. They turned around and looked for Penny. Gumball sees Penny eating cereal beside Nicole.

"Phew!" Gumball said in relief.

Darwin comes down tripping Gumball over. Darwin stood up on Gumball.

"Gumball, I think I found Penny!" Darwin called. "Gumball?"

"I think you're kind of stepping on me," Gumball said.

"Sorry," Darwin apologized.

Darwin steps back. Penny giggled.

"They're always like that," Nicole grinned.

As Penny giggled on, Anais came downstairs. Anais ran to Penny and hugged her.

"Did you bring Daisy the Donkey Movie 2?" Anais asked cheerfully. "You promised that you'll bring it the next time you come back."

Penny stroked Anais on her head.

"I didn't expect to end up here, sis," Penny reasoned.

"S-s-sis?" Anais said. "Mom, what's happening?"

"Its a long story, Anais," Nicole replied.

As the girls were talking, Gumball and Darwin slowly crept outside, not eating their breakfast.

"Not so fast!" Nicole exclaimed.

Gumball and Darwin sighed. The two walked back to the table slowly.

"Let's watch TV. We have nothing else to do, don't we?" Anais said while picking up the remote from the middle of the table.

"Anais, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Nicole exclaimed.

Penny sat there eating her cereal with ease until the TV turned on. It showed a cop in front of the Fitzgerald's residence.

"We found the bodies of Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald stuffed in the closet. We are still to identify the murderer and their causes," The cop said.

Penny ran upstairs to her room sobbing once again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already dinner and Penny is still not coming down. Penny was just on her bunk trying to sleep and forget such macabre thought. When she eventually slept, she dreamt about the past. She was sitting on a dining chair where she saw her mum and dad's first fight.

"Annette, I'm not shutting the company down at any stage or else we'll go bankrupt!" Her dad exclaimed.

"You're in a chess game with Microsoft, Frederick!" Her mum debated. "And your nearing a defensive check mate!"

"Annette, just calm down!" Her Dad exclaimed.

Penny's mum breathed slowly.

"Just shut that freaking company before anything gets any worse," Penny's mum said calmly.

Penny started to wake up. Microsoft, Penny thought. Gumball and Darwin were knocking on the bedroom door. Penny jumped down and went out of the room.

"Microsoft," Penny whispered to herself. "Microsoft."

"Who likes Microsoft? They sell bananas!" Gumball joked.

"Microsoft," Penny repeated.

Penny continued walking down the stairs, with a face as if she faced death very recently. She slowly ate her vegetarian pizza. Nicole, Anais, Richard, Darwin and Gumball looked at her sternly.

"What about Microsoft, honey?" Nicole asked.

"Microsoft," Penny repeated the word with its eerie sound. "Microsoft."


	4. Chapter 4

In the Facebook centre, Mark Zuckerberg and Fingerprint was standing next to each other. The Facebook centre was quiet as all of the employees had left. The screen displayed all of the main software/Internet companies; Microsoft, Facebook, Twitter, Google, Apple and last of all, Fitzgerald Software. Only Microsoft and Facebook are the only two lighted while the rest were dimmed.

"Good job, Sal. Kill Bill then we're all done with this and you'll receive $5 million. Keep up the good work," Mark complimented the criminal.  
"You'll need to be ready by the 2nd of May next year."

"Hail Facebook," The Fingerprint replied as he left the room.

As soon as The Fingerprint left, Mark took off his mask. He wasn't Mark, he was Mr Bloomberg. The real Mark was honeymooning with his girlfriend.

"Apple, off. Twitter, off. Google, off. Fitzgerald Software, off. And soon, Microsoft, off," He said to himself cheerfully.

He laughed evilly as he knew that his plans would work, as it did with Frederick Fitzgerald, CEO of Fitzgerald Software.


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball chomped on his breakfast while Penny played with her food. Penny had her chin on her hand. Penny didn't feel like eating as it would be disrespectful to her parents, as in her old parents.

"Penny, you'll need to eat food so you'd have enough energy for the day," Nicole said.

"Why should I even try? What would I do for the day?" Penny mumbled weakly.

Penny's phone ringed. Penny picked it up and answered the call. She was barely holding her phone up.

"Can we have a visit over your house?" Carrie asked across the line.

"Not today," Penny mumbled.

"What's wrong, Penny? This is not you," Carrie says gently over the line.

"Just not today! Please leave me alone for a few days, please?" Penny exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Just relax for a week and you'll be fine," Carrie advised over the line. "It's just a few days alright and your stress will be gone."

"Thanks, Carrie. Sorry for getting angry, it's just that I'm not on the mood today," Penny said.

"It's alright. I'm always the expert at this stuff. See you!" Carrie concluded the call.

"See you," Penny mumbled powerlessly.

Penny sinked her head on the table. She felt a hand curl around her. It was Gumball.

"It's going to be alright, sis," Gumball said in his brotherly voice as if he was talking to Anais.

"Thanks, Gumball," Penny thanked the cat.

She chomped on to a few cereal and swallowed it. She took a deep breath and continued eating. When she finished eating she sat there quiet, staring outside.

"Can I help myself a ball?" Penny asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Nicole replied cheerfully.

Penny ran out with the soccer ball and started kicking the ball at the ball on the wall and let it rebound back to her. When she went out, Gumball finished his cereal.

"Can I play dodge or dare?" Gumball asked.

"Why don't you help poor Penny? She's got nobody to hang out with. Do you see how lonely she is?" Nicole said.

Gumball looked outside and saw Penny kicking the ball consecutively, as if she was programmed to do it. Gumball understood the situation and ran outside.

When Penny made a hard kick Gumball caught it and kicked it to the wall. Penny caught the ball and kicked it to the wall once again and let Gumball catch it. They stopped doing it five minutes later as their feet were too tired. They laid on the moist grass and relaxed. The birds chirped harmoniously while the clouds slowly rolled by. The ground was covered by orange and yellow leaves. The two sighed.

"Isn't it a nice day, sis?" Gumball asked.

"Yes, it is a nice day. It's the most quiet day too," Penny replied.

"Apparently today is the last day of autumn," Gumball said. "But it still looks like as if it was still mid-autumn."

Penny sighed.

"Want to hear a little tune I made up?" Gumball asked politely.

"Yes, please," Penny replied.

Gumball sat up and his body gave a little crack.

"That's much better," Gumball said.

Penny sat up as she giggled. Gumball pulled his ukulele out and started strumming a quiet and peaceful tune. The tune sounded so light and quiet that Penny fell asleep lying her head on Gumball's shoulder. Gumball hugged her tight and neared her ear.

"Goodnight, sis," Gumball whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Penny was sitting on a dining chair,watching Mr Bloomberg(Leslie's dad) and Mr Fitzgerald talk to each other. Mr Bloomberg was holding a usb and was holding it out to Mr Fitzgerald.

"Thank you for programming Fox OS for me. I'm sure you're getting 50% of the income," Mr Fitzgerald thanked Mr Bloomberg. "I'm sure that building will be easier after this."

"No worries, Fred," Mr Bloomberg replied. "We might be able to even start a software company after this!"

"Thanks for the idea, Larry! I'll call you if I need your help," Mr Fitzgerald said.

Penny woke up. It was snowing very heavily and the room was darkened. Gumball and Darwin were still fast asleep. Penny slowly climbed down the bunk ladder, trying not to wake up the boys. She crept down the corridor then down the stair case. The time was 6:00, the time she wakes up every day. The only difference was the house was dimmed. She sat on the dining chair, beside the dining table and slowly poured milk on her cereal. The crunch of her cereal was the only thing she could hear. While she was eating, she saw a letter behind the door. She opened it up. It was from Mr Bloomberg. It was adressed to her. It said;

'Dear Penny F.,

As you see, you are next heir. Please make sure that you add me. Your dad had been hiding horrible secrets from me and now I know. He hated me. Please do not do this to me when you are CEO.

From your uncle,  
Lawrence Bloomberg.'

Penny stayed silent. This was sad but true. Microsoft could've murdered her parents, her dad hated Mr Bloomberg and she was next in heir. She didn't want to be next in heir. She didn't want to suffer the way her parents did. She felt anger inside her. An anger that was caused by hate.

"Microsoft," Penny said to herself. "I hate you as much you hated my parents."

Anais skipped downstairs, not knowing what just happened. Penny walked over to the bin threw the letter. Anais hugged Penny.

"Good morning, sis!" Anais greeted.

Penny shook her head, trying to forget about the letter. Penny turned and stroked Anais.

"Good morning," Penny replied as if she was talking to her sister.

Wait, where is her sister? Penny almost forgotten about her sister. Where is she? Penny thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't talk to the girl," Mr Bloomberg said to his son, Leslie. "Her father betrayed me and I'm not letting you suffer the consequences."

Leslie nodded. It was 8:00 AM, Mr Bloomberg just had to wake up Leslie as it was an immediate alert as if Leslie would die unaware of it.

"Are you saying that I'm not supposed to get near Penny?" Leslie asked.

"Yes, you are right," Mr Bloomberg replied.

"Never?"

"That's the better word. Never,"


	8. Chapter 8

When Penny finished eating, she brushed her teeth and got ready for school. Gumball did those two same things together beside her. When the two finished their jobs, they went outside and sat at the bus stop. Penny leaned her head on Gumball's shoulder. Gumball blushed. No I shouldn't feel embarrassed because I am her brother, Gumball thought. Tina Rex walked in.

"Gumball, there's a little something on shoulder," Tina joked.

Gumball sighed.

"I know," Gumball said.

Banana Joe came in.

"You're having a nice day, Gumball!" Banana Joe laughed.

Gumball grumbled. Penny hugged her brother.

"It's alright, Gumball," Penny whispered to Gumball's ears.

Gumball face palms as the bus arrives. Penny was still leaning on Gumball. When he went on the bus, Penny held his hand. Some other students were giggling at the fact Penny was showing affection to Gumball.

When Gumball and Penny sat down, Carrie waved at Penny. Penny waved back.

"It took less than a week for you to recover," Carrie said. "What's the difference today?"

"I dunno," Penny said, not thinking broadly.

"So what made you stress yesterday?" Carrie asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Penny said softly.

"I understand," Carrie said.

"So what happened this weekend, Carrie?"

"I was about to get FoxBook when the computer company shut down,"

"With F-F-Fox OS?"

"Yes, with Fox OS,"

"Do you know more about this computer company?"

"The only thing the customers know about the company is that the company is famous for the Fox range,"

Penny nodded.

"Get off the bus!" Rocky called from the driver's seat.

"Where's Darwin?" Penny asked Gumball.

"He took the tram," Gumball replied. "He'll arrive at... 1pm."

Penny giggled. As soon as she returned to herself, she got off the bus into Elmore Junior High. She set her locker up and took out what she needed for the day. Gumball was already ready for the day and is sitting on his seat. Penny sat on her chair. As soon as she sat down, the bell rang.

"Today we'll learn basic algebra, the next step to algorithm," Miss Simian explained. "As a class, we'll answer x*x + y + x2+ x."

Penny tapped Leslie on his shoulder. Leslie ignored it.

"Leslie, do you have a sharpener I could borrow?" Penny asked.

Leslie ignored her.

"Please," Penny pleaded.

Leslie started humming, as if he isn't aware that Penny is beside him. Penny groaned. Instead of answering it on her book, she worked it out mentally. Penny puts her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Watterson?" Miss Simian asked.

"It's 2x2 + Y + x," Penny answered.

As she continued working sums in her head, people started rumours about her and her surname. Whispers was being heard throughout the class. The bell rang when Penny put her hand up.

"When simplified, x+z+10xz+2zx," Penny answered.

"That's enough maths for today. After recess you'll have science with Mr Small," Miss Simian concluded.

The crowd of students jammed the door way and took some time to get through. Penny searched through her locker if her recess was there. It wasn't. She should've checked her bag and would've not gone hungry. She walked down the hallway all miserable. When she went down to go to her friends they all laughed, except for Carrie and Teri.

"Having fun with your hubby, eh?" Masami said. "Eh, Miss Watterson?"

"Stop it!" Penny cried as she ran down the corridor.

When she reached the end of the corridor, Tobias, Banana Joe and Idaho stood in front of her.

"Get away, Miss Watterson!" Tobias laughed.

Penny went right to a very silent and unused corridor. There, she cried. When Gumball, Darwin and Bobert saw her, they ran to her.

"What's wrong, sis?" Gumball asked gently.

"They were m-mocking me b-b-because of my name!" Penny cried.

Anais came running down the corridor. She sat down beside Penny.

"Penny, it'll be alright," Anais said.

Carrie came flying around.

"I never knew that Masami would do such thing," Carrie said gently as she floated beside Penny. "You'll be alright."

"Only if Microsoft didn't murder my parents!" Penny cried.

"Did you say Microsoft? Your dad has a building company, not a software one," Bobert said. "Plus only one company could do such thing, it's most probably Facebook. Mark Zuckerberg betrayed a few friends but, he wouldn't go in a killing spree. So it could still be Microsoft."

"I could spy on people easily," Carrie remarked.

Everybody else looked at her sternly.

"Random comment!" Carrie added.

"Bobert, Carrie, would you want to help us find the murderer?" Gumball asked.

The two nodded.

"Welcome to team Watterson!" Gumball welcomed the two.

"Anyone who wants hot chips put your hands up!" Darwin exclaimed.

Everybody put their hands up except for the ghost.

"I was right, around $20," Darwin said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

It was in the end of the day and 'team Watterson' were walking together to the Wattersons' house for a 'sleepover'.

"So, Carrie, are you allowed?" Gumball asked.

"I'll take care of that," Carrie replied.

"Bobert, are you allowed?" Gumball asked the robot.

"I'm always allowed. I have my own protection systems and I take care of myself," Bobert replied.

"Thank you guys," Penny thanked the rest of the team.

"No worries!" The team replied.

Penny leaned her head on Gumball's shoulder as she walked on. Gumball blushed.

"Gumball is it true that..." Darwin was cut off by Gumball doing a thumb up. "Ok."

"So, Penny, have you finished your maths?" Carrie asked.

"Well, yes I have," Penny replied.

"Gumball percent two b Penny equals three," Bobert said.

When they arrived at the front door of the modern house, they ringed the door bell. Nicole opened the door.

"Come in!" Nicole welcomed the group.

"Is all of the stuff dash electronics in the attic okay for us to disassemble?" Bobert asked.

"Everything except the generator," Nicole replied.

The group climbed up the stairs into the attic. They shut the attic door behind them.

"Kids these days," Nicole chuckled.

"So where do we start?" Gumball asked.

Bobert picked up a broken laptop and a diced up phone.

"First, we have to know what Penny knows about the incident," Anais said.

The group stayed silent, waiting for Penny to speak. Penny laughed anxiously. She scratched her head and thought about it for a moment. Penny sat down on the floor.

"It all started with the fight," Penny said, in cold and dark manner. "My mom was saying something about closing dad's company before Microsoft does anything. She said that he was nearing a defensive checkmate."

The rest of the group sat down on the floor.

"So your saying that Microsoft was your dad's company's rival," Gumball said.

"But it doesn't work out," Carrie debated. "Microsoft is a software company while Fitzgerald and Co Limited is a building company."

"There is more to the fight, Mr Bloomberg was giving dad a USB with Fox OS in it," Penny added. "Mr Bloomberg suggested making a software company. That is all I know for now."

"It kind of make sense but, why would Mr Bloomberg give your dad a USB?" Gumball asked.

"I still don't get it," Penny agreed.

"This is the first time that a person who is smarter than me agrees with me," Gumball grinned.

"Penny, it makes sense the way it is," Bobert said. "Mr Bloomberg was doing something sinister. But,"

"What is the sinister he did," Carrie finished Bobert's sentence.

Carrie looked at Bobert and flicked her hair. Bobert blushed.

"Yes, that's right. What was the sinister thing he did?" Bobert explained.

"Let me have a think about it," Penny said. "I haven't dreamt anything about it."

"_Dreamt _about it?" Anais asked.

"Well, Fox OS was invented in a dream and yes, it exists," Penny reasoned. "And I received a letter from Mr Bloomberg that I'm next in heir on the company. Apparently the COO is the now the CEO of my dad's building company. This other company's start is mentioned in one of my dreams."

"Oh well, we haven't eaten our dinner so, let's go down. Of course not you Carrie and Bobert," Gumball said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep ourselves occupied," Carrie said.

Carrie winked at Gumball. Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Anais went running down to the dining room as Carrie and Bobert kept themselves 'busy'.

"So, Bobert. Got anything else than AI?" Carrie asked.

"Let's start with you, cute ghost friend," Bobert flirted.

"Everybody says that," Carrie giggled.

Darwin had finished eating so he went to the attic. He was carrying a love letter.

"Hey, Carrie, I..." Darwin cut off by getting heartbroken when Carrie was holding Bobert's hand. "I want my mommy!"

Darwin knelt and cried. Gumball and Penny had finished and went upstairs to the attic. Gumball was just holding Penny's hand in ease as he's protected by the house' walls.

"Penny, I've always wondered if there is another us," Gumball said.

"Yeah, me too," Penny agreed.

"High hopes that Darwin steals Carrie's heart in no time," Gumball whispered.

Penny shrugs.

When the two reach the attic, they saw heartbroken Darwin and the dating couple. When Bobert and Carrie saw the two, they slowly push from their kiss. The two blushed.

"N-n-nothing happened," Carrie reasoned.

"That went against rule 23; robots do not touch," Bobert alerted. "Finding solution..."

"That's it we're sleeping," Gumball said.


	10. Chapter 10

When Gumball woke up, there was a beautiful doe sitting on his chair grooming her fur. She had a cheerleader's top and skirt which were mostly orange. Her top's bottom rim curled outwards. She was humming _Amazing Grace._

"Who are you?" Gumball asked the beautiful doe.

"It's me your sister, Penny," She replied.

"I thought you were Prudence or somebody!" Gumball laughed.

"I _am_ Prudence. It was just a disguise," Penny explained.

"Why did you need to disguise yourself?" Gumball asked.

Penny laughed anxiously.

"Uh..." Penny mumbled.

"It's alright, sis. As long as you're with me, I'm alright," Gumball apologized the doe. "By the way, you look so beautiful today..."

"Like usual," Gumball whispered.

Penny blushed.

"Anyways, how are we going to communicate with Bobert and Carrie?" Gumball asked.

"Through Skype," Penny replied.

"Okay," Gumball nodded. "Not to be admorphistic but you look so s..."

"Yes?" Penny cut Gumball off.

"Nothing," Gumball lied, even if he was about to say sexy.

"Okay," Penny nodded.

"So, why are you grooming your fur?" Gumball asked.

"Well, it gets quite serious when I don't," Penny replied while grooming her fur.

Gumball shrugs.

"Anything special today?" Penny asked.

Gumball knew that she was talking about her 13th birthday. He had to keep the surprise Gumball has for her.

"N-n-nothing today," Gumball replied nervously.

"Okay," Penny said disappointed. "I'll go downstairs."

Gumball ran to the door and blocked it. Penny stopped.

"Gumball, why are you stopping me from getting my breakfast?" Penny asked.

Gumball stood there for a moment and thought for a reason.

"I'm going down to see what's wrong myself," Penny said.

"Just let me think about," Gumball said. "Anais please finish now!"

Gumball ran to the front of Penny and tried to distract her.

"There is a dead chicken in our kitchen," Gumball said.

Penny was slowly getting to the dining room. When she eventually arrived, Darwin was on a portable ladder taping on some banners. Gumball sighed.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Gumball greeted Penny anxiously.

Penny hugged her brother tightly. She let tears of joy roll down her cheeks.

"Nobody had ever done such a thing to me," Penny said.

"Not even your family?" Gumball asked.

"Not even my family!" Penny replied.

"Who is she?" Anais asked.

"She's Penny," Gumball replied.

"Happy birthday, Penny!" Anais greeted the doe. "I just didn't recognise you the way you look like."

"It's alright," the doe forgives Anais. "Nobody does."

The doe once again, hugged her brother. The brother she wouldn't forget.


	11. Chapter 11

Penny was happy for a while but being _happy _wouldn't last. She had to go to school. She didn't want to go to school. Not because she thought it was boring but, it was terrifying. Penny, an antlered peanut, was waited by bullies. What did she do wrong? Why is she the one people picks on? She used to be the one who fixed social problems but now the social problems are on her. She used to help others with these problems but now others help her. She feels timid. She feels that if she stayed lonely she would be happy. She thought that if she _died_ with her parents she would've not experience such emotional pain. Yesterday was so horrible, and so will be today. Only if she was unreachable, she could feel peace and silence for another time. She imagines the farm she had and the creek slowly rushing through the paddock. That _was _her life. Now, she is the target of many bullies and will be mocked of. She never felt so miserable before. But, she can't go absent because she wants to. That would go against _federal _law. She had to cope it.

When Penny arrived in the classroom, it was quiet. Carrie was floating, reading _Tomorrow, When the When the War Began _by John Marsden. Penny was early. Early means that she will be harassed earlier. She laid her head on her desk terrified of what is about to happen. The door opened. A white cloud flouted in with books on her hand. Masami. Masami went up to Penny's desk and deliberately dropped Penny's bottle.

"Sorry, Miss Watterson," Masami said insincerely.

Carrie floated in front of Masami.

"Go away, Masami," Carrie defended her miserable friend.

"You're the bridesmaid, eh?" Masami said, trying to annoy Carrie.

Penny stood up.

"FUZZ OFF YOU SPOILED, FILTHY MONEYBAG!" Penny exclaimed.

Penny sat down and lied her head on the table. This wasn't her. She was a caring and gentle girl, not an insulting and ferocious monster. Masami flew away, crying.

"Penny, calm down," Carrie said gently.

"If only she understands," Penny mumbled, with her head down. "I want to die and escape this trauma."

"How about those who loves you?" Carrie asked softly. "Your mum, your dad and... and..."

"Nobody loves me," Penny muttered.

"How about your family?" Carrie asked.

Penny let a tear roll down her cheek.

"I don't have one," Penny said. "And I never will. I don't fit in and I never will."

Miss Simian burst the door open. Masami floated beside her.

"10 hours of detention, Penny," Miss Simian said disappointingly. "I am very disappointed of you."

Gumball comes in, late, and trips Miss Simian over accidentally. Gumball set up his stuff quickly and ran back outside. While he ran back outside, Miss Simian caught him.

"No running in the classroom, Gumball! 10 hours of detention for you!" Miss Simian exclaimed. "You two, follow me."

Penny stood up from her chair and pushed it in. Masami grinned, as her plan worked. Penny walked over to Miss Simian while Miss Simian went out. Gumball followed the baboon too. Both of them had fake grins. They entered the detention room. The walls were polished timber and the carpet was vacuumed. Gumball and Penny helped themselves chairs. Penny sat down on her chair and lied her head on the table. She was very happy and at the same time, sad. She was well away from Masami but, she was shut in a room for 10 hours. Gumball tapped Penny on the shoulder.

"What did you do?" Gumball asked.

"I shouted at Masami," Penny muttered. "I'm not talking anymore. Let me have my peace."

Gumball nodded and backed to his chair. Gumball didn't suspect but Penny was crying. She cried because friends had really turned on her. Penny kept silent on the peace she was given of. She took this detention as an _advantage _to keep away from people like Masami. She would keep herself locked up in the room with her own _free-will_. The bell rang and Miss Simian came in.

"You two get your recess and continue with your detention," Miss Simian said.

Gumball got up and walked to his locker. Penny stayed there with her head down, quiet.

"I know you are sad about this detention but, you're supposed to eat your recess," Miss Simian said.

"I am not sad of this detention; I'm taking it as an advantage," Penny explained. "An advantage to stay away from others. I can cope without food as long as I'm not with _them_."


	12. Chapter 12

The sky outside was orange and Penny was sure she was done with her detention. _Done _means she will be, once again, tormented by _them_. Penny never ate recess nor lunch. She just stayed there; quiet. Penny just stayed with her head down

"Your detention is finished, Penny," Miss Simian said.

Carrie, Darwin, Anais and Gumball waited outside patiently. Penny stood up and pushed the chair in gently. She took a deep breath and walked outside, with her mouth zipped close. She took her backpack and walked slowly to Gumball.

"Protect me, Gumball," Penny said gently. "I'm scared of the world _I _live in."

Gumball nodded and walked besides Penny. Penny's mind is filled with macabre; she couldn't handle it any longer. She wants somebody who has higher rank than herself to help her. Gumball was her crush, well, yes, she can't marry him anymore but she still has a crush on him, and she trusts him more than anybody else. Penny noticed Molly walking in. When Molly was there; Masami was there. Endless torment. Leslie, Carmen and Masami walked beside the sauropod.

"Oh, there you were, Miss Watterson," Masami said with sarcasm. "We were finding you but you weren't there so, we asked Teri to do the job while you're not there."

All of the cheer leading squad laughed at their leader. Teri stayed quiet and filled with guilt. Teri ran away, crying. Penny stayed there silent, standing beside Gumball, while her _fellow _cheer leading squad members walked away laughing.

"That good for nothing Masami!" Carrie exclaimed.

"I don't care," Penny muttered. "I would be very happy with another detention."

"Penny," Carrie said. "Life isn't about detentions; it's about how you make use of it."

"I don't care about _life _anymore," Penny mumbled. "I'm just another girl bullied by others. Another girl that don't deserve to live."

"No, you're the most beautiful girl I ever had seen in my whole life," Gumball said gently. "You can't just go away. I'd be ruined if you do."

"I know you are just trying to make me happy," Penny blurted. "But no, I'm not the most beautiful girl in your life. Carrie is."

Carrie looked at Penny sternly.

"Have you heard of a thing called a mirror?" Carrie admitted. "You look so beautiful on that mirror and I, I can't even see myself!"

Penny hugged Gumball.

"At least you try to make my happy," Penny mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

Penny was home. Home means protection. Protection means relief. It was another 12 hours until she has to go to school again. Penny never liked school. It was where people harass her and mistreat her. She laid down on her bunk bed and stayed quiet. She had peace and guilt at the same time. Of course, the guilt kept her silent. Guilt is like black water colour slowly ruining a colourful picture. She was _ruined_.

"Dinner time!" Nicole called from the dining room.

Penny jumped down and walked downstairs. She had those eye buds that you get after crying. She walked down quietly. She sat on her seat and took spoonfuls of spinach. Penny was the most quiet person in this dinner. The rest were just talking about what they did for the day. Nicole noticed that Gumball was hiding something on his back.

"Gumball, what are you hiding behind your back?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing," Gumball lied.

"Don't lie, Gumball," Nicole said. "I could fix up the issue you had in that detention."

"How did you now?"

"Ha! You spoilt it,"

"But, are you still helping me?"

"Sure, honey,"

Gumball took out his detention note. _Fur ranning in thi clusswoom._ Nicole laughed.

"Miss Simian sure has some problems," Nicole laughed. "Spelling mistakes and you running in the classroom? 10 hours for that? Its not worth it."

Penny hoped that Nicole didn't notice Penny hiding her's underneath her chair. She started to get anxious.

"So, Penny, what happened today?" Nicole asked.

Penny shrugged and continued eating.

"Come on, you just can't _don't know _what happened today," Nicole said.

"I'll admit it!" Penny cried. "I shouted at Masami after she started to annoy me and got 10 hours of detention! After my detention, Masami _mocked _me even more!"

Penny leaned her side of the table. She cried quietly. Everybody looked at her.

"Do you mean the Masami who is my boss' daughter?" Nicole asked gently.

Penny nodded.

"I cannot do anything about it; I might get fired by Masami's father," Nicole said.

"I understand," Penny muttered.

"Now, lets forget about that," Nicole said, trying to cheer Penny up. "We've got some cake."

Penny ignored the cake statement, as she didn't feel like eating. When she finished eating the spinach, she walked upstairs and slept. She didn't want to celebrate her thirteenth birthday. She would rather dread on it. Tomorrow was the basketball interstate championships. She had to be there with her team. She had to be with Masami.


	14. Chapter 14

Penny sat beside, what once was her friend, Carmen. It was the start of the championship. Elmore Mustangs are playing against Washington Eagles. This was the last championship that Penny will cheer for for the year. She remembered the first championship she cheered for. It was a football game when the Elmore Mustangs and the Ello Beavers verse each other.. She was friends with Carmen still, but now she's off alone, leading a cheer leading team that hates her.

When Penny hoped the best for her local team, they forfeited and took the second place in the sports ladder. Penny wondered why they forfeited. She stood up and looked at the team bench. They were leaving. Masami came up to Penny.

"Thanks for telling them to forfeit, Miss Watterson," Masami blamed Penny.

All of the team looked at her angrily. They believed the rumour. The rumour which gets passed on to another then another.

"Want some revenge to Masami? Well, we hope you taste your own medicine," Carmen said to Penny angrily.

"What did I ever do?" Penny asked.

"Lying is bad, Miss Watterson," Molly said.

"Wh-wh-what..." Penny is cut off by them leaving the basketball stadium.

The lights went off and Penny was left alone standing near the base line of the court. Masami started it. Penny felt heart slowly breaking apart. Friends leaving, murders and lastly, her parent's death. Penny knelt down crying. Nicole walked into the basketball stadium and knelt beside Penny.

"Penny, it'll be alright..." Nicole was cut off by Penny.

"Forget it!" Penny cried. "You said the same thing before my parents were found dead. Now everybody thinks that I told the facilitator that the Mustangs forfeit! Now, everybody _hates_ me."

Carrie and Gumball peeked in.

"Penny, we know you didn't do it," Nicole said.

"You know but they don't! The whole town will hate me as soon as Christmas comes," Penny exclaimed.

"We'll tell the principal, then," Nicole reasoned.

"The people who already knows the rumour will hate me," Penny mumbled.

Penny sniffed and let go of her pom-poms. She cried silently and walked towards the exit. When she noticed Gumball she lied her head on his chest. Gumball hugged his younger sister. Penny was pouting and got Gumball's jumper soaked.

"What happened?" Gumball asked gently.

"Masami started a rumour about me," Penny replied.

"That Masami should taste her own medicine," Carrie said.

"Yes she should," Darwin agreed cheerfully. "I would go punch her like that and this and that..."

Darwin accidentally gets his hand stuck on a hole.

"Need some help, goldie?" Carrie asked.

"Did you just say goldie?" Darwin asked, lovestruck.

"Yes, why?" Carrie asked, curious.

"This may be quite sudden but," Darwin said softly. "I love you."

"Really?" Carrie blushed.

"I meant, I love your bow tie!" Darwin corrected himself.

"Now, do you want your fin unstuck?" Carrie asked.

"Y-y-yes," Darwin said dreamily.

Carrie curled Darwin's fin and gently pulls it out.

"So what were you saying?" Carrie asked.

"I love your bowtie because..." Darwin said unsurely.

"No, before that," Carrie added.

"I'll punch her like this, that and there," Darwin said with punching gestures.

Gumball walked to the car park, with Penny walking beside him. The Wattersons' car was the only one left, as everyone left a few minutes ago. They entered the car quietly, without a fuss.

"Carrie, why are you here?" Penny asked quietly.

"We were grouped into groups of 4 for a science project," Carrie explained. "The majority of the members were Wattersons so, I came here."

Penny nodded.

Penny's mind was slowly flooded by guilt and misery. She felt suicidal once more. While the car was driving, Penny opened the window and put her hand out. Carrie pulled Penny in and shut the car window.

"What had gotten into you?" Carrie asked.

"Why am I _forced_ to live a life when _everyone _hates me?" Penny replied.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Truth

Penny had her head on her knees. Carrie was reading _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows _by J. K. Rowling. Penny was a just another teen that is being bullied to _death_. She just had finished the science project and sat on her bunk, quiet. Too much; too much than what she can cope. She cried. It was too much.

"Penny, what's wrong?" Carrie asked.

"What's wrong?!" Penny muttered with you face blocked by her knees. "It's overwhelming; I can't take it any more. Wouldn't it be easier with me dying right now?"

"It would hurt us a lot," Gumball replied sincerely.

"It would hurt you when an antlered peanut goes kerpoof?" Penny asked. "How am I any special to _you_?"

Gumball started to fret.

"I've got to tell you something," Gumball mumbled.

"_I agree with you,_" Penny said, trying to mimic Gumball.

"No, I-I-I..."

"_I'll help you commit suicide,"_

"No!"

"_Give me $20 and I'll kill you,_"

"No, I wont let you give me $20 and help kill you,"

"_Give me $1000k and I'll kill you,_"

"Penny, I love you,"

"_Give me $2000k and_ ... wait, did you say you love me?"

"Yes; and please don't kill me dash start rumours dash slap me in the face,"

"No, I'm surprised. The guy who I like the most, likes me,"

"Let me get this clear, Penny. You like me?"

"The moment of truth," Anais whispered to Darwin.

"Yes," Penny replied.

Gumball blushed. He scratched the back of his head.

"I would be really affected when you're gone," Gumball admitted.

"I never knew, since the death of my parents, that _someone _loved me," Penny blushed.

"Anais, Darwin, Dad and Mum loved you, of course," Gumball corrected.

"But they don't," Penny added. "They just do it because they _have _to. You do it because you _want _to."

Penny at last had a secure amount of joy. A small amount of joy. She needs more. It could get even better. She was desperate for more.

"Let's cope with what we have," Penny said as she snuggled up beside Gumball.

"I agree, let's cope," Gumball said as he neared for a kiss.

Carrie, Darwin and Anais coughed deliberately.

"Audience," Anais remarked.

"Oh, right," Penny blushed.

"Almost forgotten about it," Gumball admitted.

"Either way..." Penny said.

Penny kissed Gumball on the lips.

"... I love you," Penny continued.

Gumball blushed.

"I-I-I l-l-love y-you too," Gumball replied, anxiously.

"Aw," Carrie said cutely. "That is so cu..."

Anais held Carrie's mouth together, before she spits out words she doesn't know. Anais understood Penny's feelings a bit more deeper than Carrie's understanding.

Penny felt that that was the only thing that made her happy. All of the despair, rushed away like water from a tap. Her mind was filled with happiness once more. Penny never felt so happy in her life. After those four words Gumball said.


	16. Chapter 16

Gumball was jogging early, as it was a pupil free day. Usually he went through the suburban streets, passing through many houses but, today the route had changed. Gumball set a route to the Fitzgerald's residence. He was bringing his iPhone to make sure he was going the right way. He hoped that he'd find something that'll help his investigation. Mr and Mrs Fitzgerald can't just be stuffed in a small cupboard. He's planning to see it himself.

While Gumball was jogging, Carrie came out of her house.

"G'day, mate!" Carrie greeted Gumball in an Australian accent.

Gumball stopped beside Carrie and took fast consecutive breaths.

"Carrie, would you want to help me investigate the Fitzgerald's residence?" Gumball asked.

Carrie shrugged.

"I have nothing to do so, I guess so," Carrie nodded.

"Follow me," Gumball said cheerfully.

Gumball led Carrie by the iPhone's directions. He jogged at a certain speed, as Carrie could fly at a maximum speed. Gumball checked the iPhone how near he is. _Keep walking for_ _200 metres and your destination is at your right_. Gumball turned right to the very quiet Fitzgerald residence. Gumball checked the mailbox for any clues. Nothing. Gumball decided to enter the actual house. The house was two storeys high and was dark blue. Some of the paint was worn out as the rain and the wind eroded it. Carrie started to fret.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carrie asked while hiding behind Gumball.

"Penny said yes," Gumball replied.

Gumball and Carrie slowly entered the deserted house. There was a godfather clock down the corridor. The walls were stark white and there were lights embedded on the ceiling. The stairs were polished black and reflected the lights. Gumball decided to sniff unusual smells. There was one.

"Gumball, are you sure?" Carrie asked.

"Yep," Gumball replied.

The smell leads him to a cupboard with red liquid still smeared around. Carrie started to fret even more.

"Now can we go?" Carrie muttered.

"That's not blood; its ketchup!" Gumball exclaimed.

Gumball opened the cupboard and there was a big sack which is soaked with the liquid.

"This is not blood," Gumball said. "This is a sack filled with ketchup."

"K-k-ketchup?" Carrie muttered.

"Yep," Gumball nodded. "Come with me to our house. Let's tell Penny."

Gumball and Carrie went out of the house, into the street.

"Let's pass by the flower shop," Gumball added.

"Want to give flowers to Penny?" Carrie asked curiously.

"Yes," Gumball replied. "She sure had a very bad day yesterday."

Gumball just kept on chatting about Penny while walking to the flower shop. When he got there, he bought a variety. When he got to the façade of the Watterson's house, he tapped on Carrie.

"Carrie, which flower would Penny like?" Gumball asked.

Carrie held the flowers and checked each flower. Carrie shrugged. Penny watched from her bedroom's window. She watched every move Carrie made. She saw Gumball giving Carrie flowers. That is how Penny saw it. She shut the bedroom curtains, went on her bed and cried. When Gumball went inside the room, he heard Penny crying.

"What's wrong, Penny?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing," Penny sniffed. "After all, I _can't _be your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Gumball asked, confused.

"Have nice times with your girlfriend," Penny muttered. "Have nice times with Carrie."

"I was just asking her which flower would you like," Gumball explained truthfully.

"You liar!" Penny exclaimed.

"Okay," Gumball said gently but angrily.

Gumball left the flowers on the table, beside Darwin's fish bowl. He shut the door behind him. Penny pulled her blanket on top of her. She continued crying quietly. She doesn't know that Gumball left the flowers for her.

When Penny calmed down, she climbed down the bunk ladder. When she turned for the tissues; she saw the flowers. It had a card beside it. Penny opened the card and read it. _Blank_. Gumball was about to tell her something. She knew it. She opened the door and ran downstairs. She looked for Gumball. Gumball was eating pie on the dining table. Penny walked to Gumball and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Gumball," Penny apologised.

"I'm sorry too," Gumball replied. "I found something about your parents."

"I don't care if you found evidence that they are dead," Penny blurted.

"How about evidence that they are still alive?" Gumball asked while grinning.

"Th-th-they c-c-could be a-a-alive?" Penny asked.

"Yep," Gumball agreed as he swallowed a spoonful of pie.


	17. Chapter 17

Penny sat down, miserable of what's to happen next. It was the last Wednesday of the school year. At that day, you had to pair with somebody and write an element's description. The work wasn't what Penny is scared of - she's a wizard at science. She was in a class where almost everybody hates her. The only ones who accepted her presence were Gumball, Darwin and Carrie. They were the only three that were friends friends with her. Everybody else hated her because of the rumour Masami started. She hoped that she would go with Carrie because the class hates her and Gumball and Darwin were late. Penny was saddened by the fact that Carrie was with Carmen. Penny noticed somebody without the partner. Tobias. Penny hates that guy. He almost got her killed, he hurt Gumball with a stick and what's next? Penny had no choice. She sat beside the cloud-like suburban boy.

"Hi, Penny," Tobias flirted.

"Tell me an element and we're done," Penny said hastily.

"How can you prove that you're smart enough and doesn't have a brain which is the size of a peanut that has been eaten by an elephant... Wait, you are a peanut!"

"Just tell me any aspect of science and I'll prove you,"

"Gluteus Maximus,"

"Glut... What the fuzz!?"

"If you can't answer; you can't prove it,"

"Fine. The biggest of the three muscles on the buttock. Happy?"

"Okay,"

"Now tell me any element,"

"Carbon fibre,"

"Thank you!" Penny thanked the boy sarcastically.

Penny stood up and took an A4 piece of paper from the front of the room. Penny took a pen and wrote a page long essay about carbon fibre. After 5 minutes, Penny passed up the paper to Miss Simian.

"Good job, Penny," Miss Simian congratulated the girl. "Now you can help yourself a piece of paper and write freely what you want unless you want to do nothing."

Penny nodded. She headed beside Tobias' desk through Masami's then to her desk. She sat down with her head down. She did it every minute she could spare. She used to do netball with her friends but now, she tries to stay away from anybody (except Bobert, Carrie, Gumball, Darwin and Anais whom she tries to stay with). Whenever she received any honour, she wouldn't mind. She only minded if everything went back to normal.

"Penny, what would you press? Return or enter?" Bobert asked.

"Return," Penny replied dimly.

Bobert nodded, walked to Miss Simian's desk and hibernated. The school bell rang. It was recess and Carrie wasn't finished with her work. Penny took a seat on a deserted table, where nobody could reach her. Penny had her head down eating her recess. The beetroot was sour but, Penny didn't care. She hasn't eaten recess for two days. Penny had eaten a quarter of her first piece of beetroot when the Elmore basketball team came to sit. Penny noticed there was no other table with space. Quite reasonable. It wasn't the team who were getting embarrassed, it was Penny herself. Masami and company laughed at Penny. Penny was already emotionally hurt and now, she'll be physically hurt. But she had nothing to lose. She kept silent and waited for the team to beat her up.

"Hi, Penny!" The whole team greeted cheerfully.

"How do you know my name?" Penny mumbled, with her head down.

"You're the most famous cheerleader in Elmore," Number 9 replied cheerfully.

"And I'm the girl who told the facilitator that you had forfeited," Penny added, even though she didn't do it. "Beat me up, I've got nothing to lose."

"You believe on that rumour about you!?" Number 5 laughed. "I was the guy who told the referee, not you."

"So you believe that it's a rumour?" Penny asked softly.

"Yep," Number 9 replied as he ate a gigantic hamburger.

Penny pulled a small smile and put her head down on the table. As she was doing that, Number 1 was just coming from the door of the cafeteria. He stood up next to the table. Penny knew that he was about to sit down next to the team.

"Why not sit?" Number 9 asked cheerfully, as always.

"Ladies first," Number 1 grinned.

"Oh, I'll just move," Penny said politely while standing up from her seat.

"You don't have to," Number 1 said.

"I'm alright with moving," Penny added.

"'Kay," Number 1 shrugged.

Penny walked away quietly. She cannot see any other spaces so, she leaned on the wall, legs crossed, eating beetroot. When Carrie came in, she noticed Penny, all miserable and quiet. Carrie floated to Penny and leaned on the wall beside her.

"Hey, Penny!" Carrie greeted cheerfully, while flicking her hair. "Wanna come with me and play some piano?"

Penny nodded and smiled. She walked down the corridor, into the piano room. Carrie stretched her hands and laid them on the keyboard. She flicked her hair and press a note.

"Fur Elise by Beethoven," Carrie grinned as she played Fur Elise.

"Wow!" Penny clapped. "You play it perfectly!"

"It's just a little practise," Carrie grinned.

Then they heard a quiet xylophone playing. It was Teri from the room opposite. It sounded off key and they heard her crying. They burst out of the room into the xylophone room. Teri was just weeping. Weeping her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" Carrie asked.

"What's wrong? I went off pissing Penny off and now I look like the person who fuzzed up!" Teri exclaimed.

"Woah," Penny said gently. "Mind the French that comes out of your mouth. I'm not...you know."

"I feel guilty, unlike Masami," Teri mumbled. "Masami is just another bully. She doesn't know that though. Penny, are we still friends?"

Penny nodded.

"So, what are you trying to play?" Carrie asked.

"Fur Elise. I've just started it so I'm worse," Teri replied. "Unlike you, you're the best!"

"Well, Teri, we start at E5," Carrie instructed. "Then...D#5...?"

"I could convert sharps to xylophone notes," Teri added.

"Great!" Carrie said happily. "E5, D#5, E5 then B4."

Teri tried playing it and it sounded perfect. She grinned. She hugged Carrie but went through her as she's a ghost. The bell rang and the two musicians and Penny walked together to class.


	18. Chapter 18

Penny took slow steps going out of school. Her mind was all over the place. She's got a Christmas Dance to attend to, she's got a netball game this Saturday and she had made a commitment to Carrie. She's messed up. Gumball was waiting for her beside the electric post. Penny smiled and walked over next to him.

"Gumball, what's for dinner?" Penny asked timidly.

"I'm not so sure," Gumball replied in a brotherly. "But I'm sure it's going to be great. Nothing to worry, sis."

"Anything special?" Penny asked quietly.

"Hmm, have you got Facebook?" Gumball asked.

"No, I have just turned thirteen," Penny replied.

"I've been using it for around a year," Gumball explained. "I might be able to help you on."

"I want to but, I don't want to," Penny muttered. "Dilemma. What if Masami bully me online?"

"You got a point," Gumball agreed realising the cons of Facebook. "But, we got to get back home. Mum is waiting for us."

Penny nodded and walked beside Gumball.

"Penny, what happened in school?" Gumball asked his sister.

"I had to go with Tobias for science. It was horrible," Penny replied hastily.

"Eh, that Wilson'll never stop peeking you," Gumball agreed. "Anything else?"

"We've got a year 8 Christmas dance," Penny muttered. "But I don't know what to wear!"

"You should be very casual for that dance," Gumball nodded. "There's a myth about it."

"What's the myth about?" Penny asked.

"There was once a girl who wore her normal school clothes and she had bad luck the next year,"

"Brrr... Scary,"

"I know. That's why you'd need to fuss about what you're wearing,"

While Penny and Gumball walked down the street, Anais and Darwin hid behind the poles, spying on the two. Anais giggled whenever Gumball hugged Penny or when Gumball helped tighten Penny's scarf. Anais knew that they loved each other and saw their golden moment. When Penny and Gumball had their first kiss.

Penny and Gumball entered the house, smiling. They were holding their hands. When they reached their bedroom, they helped each other with their homework.

"Can you help me research who Fur Elise is dedicated too?" Penny asked.

"Mozart?" Gumball suggested. "No, Juliane Katharine Elisabet Barensfeld."

"Where did you learn so much?" Penny asked curiously.

"General knowledge," Gumball boasted.

"General knowledge," Anais mimicked quietly to Darwin. "I taught him that."

"Thanks, Gumball," Penny thanked the blue cat.

Penny hugged Gumball tightly. Gumball blushed. Anais giggled.

"Every move Gumball makes, Penny hogs on him," Anais whispered to Darwin.

Darwin's face turns into an emoticon XD face. Anais and Darwin continued watching from the air conduction system, the lid fell open, making Anais and Darwin falling out. The two waved at Penny and Gumball anxiously.

"Ciao!" Darwin greeted honestly.

"Don't listen to him, he's stupidly stupid!" Anais laughed anxiously.

"We were spying on you!" Darwin grinned.

"He's joking around," Anais reasoned.

"She said that whenever you..." Darwin said honestly.

Anais slapped her brother.

"He said nothing," Anais nodded.

Gumball scratched his hand.

"I've got to get to Carrie. See you guys!" Penny said. "And you too Gummypuss."

"Told you, Penny hogs on Gumball every move he makes," Anais whispers at Darwin's ear.

Once again, Darwin's face changes to an emoticon XD and makes the floor beneath him collapse. Anais face palms.


	19. Chapter 19

Penny's scarf flapped with the off shore wind near Elmore Bay. The stars twinkled and the road at her side was quiet. The waves splashed on the rocks that stacked on each other. The moon lit the waves of the sea, making lines of white flowing down to her. The lighthouse continued lighting the bay for small sail boats to sail. A quiet blare from a ship far away sounded. Her mind was refreshed by the sounds of the bay. All quiet and relaxing. Like the creek that flowed through the meadows that she once ran on. It had salmon that swam down the creek that led to a small waterfall. There were trees that had orange leaves that slowly fell to the ground. She missed the orange trees that had leaves that slowly fell down to the ground and the creek that had salmon swimming on it. But most of all, she missed her family. The family that once owned the meadows.

Penny cried, with her head down on the railing. The thought clouded her. Her life was screwed up. She screwed up like a piece of paper. She forgotten why she stayed at the shore. She was to upset to remember. Gumball came walking down the pavement. He saw Penny crying. When Gumball was about to get to Penny, he tripped over and did a summersault on the air, lands on a rose bush (yes, he yelled because of the pain), smashes through a house and lands beside Penny with a tuxedo on and a rose on his mouth. Gumball held the rose and looked at it sternly.

"It's not what you think it is," Gumball laughed anxiously.

Then a wedding dress comes with the debris that Gumball caused from the house. It landed on Penny, perfectly fitting her.

"What the..." Penny mumbled as she looked at the dress she's wearing. "It's not what you think it is."

Then Carrie came flying down the path. As she came, a ring case landed on Gumball's hand and a cricket bat comes flying down and hits Gumball's legs, causing him to kneel. Then a television from a neighbour put their TV to full volume.

"Will you marry me?" The TV sounded.

Carrie looked at the two, weirded out.

"It's not what you think it is," Penny laughed anxiously.

As Penny said that, a baseball hits Penny's back, causing her to lean over to Gumball and kiss. Carrie giggled while the two separated from their kiss. The two blushed.

"Well, see you at tomorrow's netball game!" Carrie said in her friendly voice, while waving.

Carrie flew away giggling.

"What was that?!" Gumball said as he rolled his eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Penny apologised.

"No it's not your fault. I was just wondering why such thing would happen,"

"Oh, it's such a nice view,"

"Well, you can't regret it. I wish I had my phone,"

As if it read Gumball's mind, it starts flashing. Gumball noticed flashes from his hand and held it up. It was his iPhone. He held it out and took a picture of the night time bay with the lighthouse. As he finished taking a picture, he felt Penny's hand touching his shoulder. Her hand was very gentle and was very soft. Oh, could it be better together for the rest of their lives?

"Penny, we got to go. Mom cooked us carbonara," Gumball whispered. "It's gonna be the best. I can't help not answering questions until the last moment because I love goofing around first."

Gumball and Penny slowly walked home, holding their hands.

"I remember one of the times when you definitely goofed up," Penny chuckled. "Do you still remember how your mum came to school? I was surprised by your desire to keep our friendship together after saying you don't like me."

"Aw, don't make me dwell on the past," Gumball reasoned with puppy eyes. "I never got it out of my head for one year; please don't make me dwell on that again!"

"Well, do you remember the time you said you loved me? I ignored it because I think I'm not the girl of your standards. It was too unreal for the boy of my dreams to say 'I love you'," Penny remarked.

"Adding on to that, I thought you were to hot for me to ask you out as a date for Tobias' or should I say Miss Simian's party," Gumball confessed. "When you were already asking me."

They took the scenic way back to their house. They were taking their time, enjoying every minute they could spare. The moon and the stars shun the dark skyscrapers of CBD Elmore. Penny sighed at the hill's views. The wildlife that lived around them dominated. Then there was a river that flowed down underneath a graceful bridge. The riverbank were surrounded by trees. There was the falls at the other end, which was the dead end of the creek that flowed through the meadows. The meadows that was sold. The meadows the Rainbow Factory stands on. There was salmon on the river too; and there was also a few catfish that swam beside the salmon. Swans glided gracefully down the river. The moon and the stars were reflected by the river.

"Gumball, check those swans," Penny pointed. "Aren't they very quiet and..."

Penny and Gumball's peace was disrupted by surprising blares. It was their 2013 Holden VF Commodore family sedan. It was about two years old and it didn't need any repair of somewhat.

"GUMBALL AND PENNY WATTERSON, GET IN THE CAR!" Nicole scowled at the two.

Penny and Gumball rolled their eyes and turned to the car. They entered the car with frowns.

"What had taken you two so long?" Nicole asked angrily. "And why are you wearing those clothes?"

Nicole was flooded by a thousand muddled reasons from the two. Nicole continued driving the car. She successfully found a way to keep kids busy.

"Gumball summersaulted landed on a rose bush and..and..." Penny reasoned out.

"It's alright," Nicole forgave the two. "I used to take time with Richard when I went home after cheerleading or commitments etc."

"Wait," Penny asked, surprised. "You were doing cheerleading when you were at Junior High School?"

"Yes," Nicole replied as if she said it a thousand times. "I cheered for the Elmore Mustangs. Let's continue this conversation after dinner."

"The Elmore Mustangs?!" Penny exclaimed. "That's the same team I cheer for!"

"I said that I'm continuing this conversation after dinner," Nicole said, annoyed.

The very casual Penny and Gumball walked into the house. Anais and Darwin were writing something up on the table. Gumball and Penny walked over to them.

"What's this?" Penny asked.

"Nothing you should care about," Darwin said angrily as he walked away. "After what you did last year, why should I even try helping you?"


	20. Chapter 20

Penny sat on her thinking what she did to Darwin last year. Nobody said a word about their day. Nobody was happy enough to share their stories. Nicole was browsing through her email inbox to check her bills while eating. Gumball was pulling out the rose bush thorns that he had, trying not to make a sound. Darwin was wearing a frown, the same frown after shared dream he had with Gumball. Anais was working on her homework while eating. Richard had already gobbled his food and was sleeping on the table.

She at last remembered. She was playing dodge ball with the whole class for PE when she had a choice, to go to Darwin's team or Gumball's. She, of course, chose to go with her crush. Well, Darwin had forgotten it the days after. He might have remembered it when he was working out that _something_. That something may have been beneficial for her. Darwin was on her 'team' but when he remembered, he took revenge and stopped working.

The glossy black stairs and black couches, white floors and dark grey walls made the house look dark and sinister, as if she was yet to be threatened even more. When she finished, she searched through the cupboards and took out the chocolate blocks. Opened it and broke a piece off. When she did it, Richard woke up and jumped out of his seat. He sprinted towards Penny. Penny was about to eat the piece when Richard jumped and grabbed it out of her hand, making him land out into the backyard. Penny peeked out. Richard was nibbling the piece of chocolate, trying not to finish it early.

Penny shrugged and took another piece and ate it. She walked to her chair and sat down again.

"Wow," Anais said as she looked at the direction Richard sprinted. "So that's how addicted dad is to chocolate."

"Well, I love chocolate but, I don't go around sprinting for it," Penny admitted.

"Shut up, missy!" Darwin said with sultan eyes. "Or else I'll freaking kill you at dodge ball!"

"Woah," Gumball said while pulling another thorn. "Chill."

"Am I supposed chill?!" Darwin exclaimed. "Yeah, Penny, you master of showing off! I'll kill you off in dodge ball! Mark my words!"

"Darwin, back to your fish bowl!" Nicole scowled at the fish. "Gumball, thanks for the time set fish bowl lid."

Gumball did a thumbs up. Penny nibbled a part of the chocolate bar. She was quiet and scared. When Penny had eaten the whole bar, she wrapped her hands around her shell. Gumball pulled off the last thorn and yelled in pain. Gumball rubbed the spot where the thorn was. He then hugged his sister.

"Come on, we've got a night to rest," Gumball said. "And we'll have to go shopping for the right clothes."

Penny nodded and walked beside him to their room.

"Wow," Nicole said, proud of her son. "Gumball is a really terrific brother to Penny. He's doing such a good job."

"Because they have massive crushes on each other," Anais explained.

"That wouldn't work out," Nicole debated. "They're in the same family."

Anais face palms and continued doing her homework. Richard comes running in. He smashes the TV. Nicole rolled her eyes and called the cleaner.

Penny was already fast asleep. She was dreaming when she's at school walking down the corridors. She had a beautiful dress on and felt unusually good. Mr Small was talking on the phone and his head fell off. She skipped down the hallway to her locker. She opened it and water spilled out and a tiara fell out. She put it on when Miss Simian was there. She said a muddled gibberish. Penny's mouth moved.

"I'll report to your desk at the year 2030," Penny muttered.

Miss Simian saluted and flew away. Penny pulled her mouth shut, embarrassed of the things she muttered. Then she turned to the right. Gumball was there floating in the air, with prince' clothes and crown. The corridor turned into the cosmos and her feet started moving. She was skipping to Gumball. Penny smiled. When she was about to get closer, Carrie appeared beside Gumball. Gumball held Carrie down and Carrie looked at Penny with werewolf eyes. Gumball then pulled Carrie in and kissed her.

"NO!" Penny cried.

She waked up. The alarm was sounding. It was morning. She didn't get it. A 10 minute dream in 8 hours. Amazing.

"What's wrong, Penny?" Gumball asked.

"N-n-nothing," Penny replied timidly.

"That relieved me," Gumball sighed.

Gumball went off, skipping. Penny was sweating badly. At least it was just a nightmare. Penny sat up and got ready for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

It was after school and Penny had a good day; or what it seemed to be a good day. She hadn't been picked on, Masami decided to give Penny a day off and Penny could play Fur Elise' first part off by heart. Penny is now shopping with her brother. She was just checking every dress properly.

"Hmm," Penny said, while holding out a dress. "Gumball, what do you think?"

"You are the best at this stuff," Gumball shrugs.

"Dude, you're the man of the house here!" Darwin rolled his eyes. "She's asking you a question!"

"I'm not a fashion person!" Gumball admitted.

"Hello there, my beautiful Penny Fitzgerald," A rich looking lad said.

"You got the wrong girl," Penny said angrily. "I am Penny Watterson. Leave us alone, Sab."

The lad smiled.

"You've married early?" The lad said. "You married Mr. Watterson?"

"Shut up, Sebastian!" Penny shouted. "My parents _died _and they adopted me, you mindless person!"

All of the other customers looked at Penny sternly then continued their shopping jobs. Penny's rage was out of the range.

"Penny, you can choose me or that blue freak," Sebastian Longquin warned. "Or I'll kill you both."

Two bodyguards surrounded the rich lad. Penny had tears running down her cheek. Sebastian smiled. Penny nodded. Sebastian held his hand out. When Penny was about to hold on, Darwin jumped and karate kicked Sebastian's hand. Darwin pulled Gumball and Penny out of the department store, throwing money to the guard. The two fainted, which made Darwin's work harder. Darwin rolled his eyes and stuffed them into the family car. Nicole smiled.

"Hello kids!" Nicole greeted. "Ooh, what a nice dress!"

Penny and Gumball woke up and looked at Darwin. When they did that, Nicole started the car.

"T-T-Thanks, Darwin!" Penny thanked the goldfish.

"I didn't do it for you," Darwin said coldly. "I beat up your ex-boyfriend for Carrie."

"So this Longquin guy re-enacted by cardboard that I beat up is real?" Gumball said surprised.

"How come you know that Sebastian was my ex-boyfriend?" Penny asked.

"It's a long story," Darwin explained. "It all started when Carrie hanged out with Longquin. He told her that he was successful with you. When Carrie least expected it, Longquin kissed her. Carrie slapped him and searched for me. I saw how sad she felt. I forgave her. She told me everything. He's a treacherous person."

"Penny and Gumball get up and sit on the chairs not slip slopped stuffed on each other," Nicole ordered.

Penny and Gumball got up and sat on the car's luxurious seats. They dusted themselves and sat down. As soon as they sat down, the car started making a skidding noise. Penny and Gumball peeked outside. The car was going to crash. Nicole started to cry. Darwin closed his eyes. Penny had tears going down her eyes. She's an innocent 13 year old girl to die. All the joy she would have if she lived.

"I've lost my parents; I don't want to lose them again!" Penny cried.

"Unfortunately that's not how life works. I regret not wearing my shoes," Nicole said. "See you all in heaven."

The car started to skid. Penny cried even louder. Gumball had his head down. Anais was all quiet. Nicole was also quiet. She didn't want to say a word. She'll wait until she reaches heaven. Heaven is the word that repeated on everyone's ears.

"I'm too young to die!" Penny exclaimed.

Gumball had a stream of tears flowing down his cheek.

"Don't worry, it'll end very soon," Nicole said, with her voice breaking at the end.

The wall in front of the car neared every second. Penny and Gumball held each other's hands. Darwin sat on the seat quiet. Anais hugged her Daisy doll tightly. Glass come flying into the car. Then all they saw was black.


	22. Chapter 22

Penny woke up. Richard and Carrie were there standing right beside her. Both of them were smiling anxiously. She was in a hospital bed and there was pain on her arm. Penny knew when it was. It was after the accident. The proof was that Nicole was talking to a police officer, Gumball looked very scared and Darwin was quiet.

"Gumball!" Penny called as she sat up.

"Don't worry about him," Carrie said. "He's alright."

"Is Anais, Darwin and Nicole alright?" Penny asked as she lay back down.

Richard looked up and shrugged.

"They're alright," Richard replied. "They are lucky; so are you. Its a very unlike accident to survive. Nicole saved you guys. She chose the much more expensive car with airbags. I was choosing the rip-off Chevrolet one. She chose the foreign Holden one."

When Penny was about to sleep, Doctor Butt came in.

"Penny, we have bad news," Doctor Butt said in a sad tone. "Your shell broke at the time of the accident. It'll take a month to...to... You got the idea. But until then-"

He held out a mirror. Penny looked at it. She saw a doe with blue eyes and had cheerleading clothes with orange and white colours. She had an SRC badge that said "Room 6 - SRC".

"-you'll be without a shell."

She used to be looked up to as an SRC, until that very day. She gave the mirror back to the doctor. When the doctor left, Penny laughed at herself.

"I'm an SRC," Penny said to herself. "I don't look forward to being one again."

"Well, you make a great SRC," Carrie said truthfully. "Why stop doing it?"

"Who said? I'm more dependant this week than last week," Penny admitted. "Why don't you try being an SRC? You'd look perfect for it."

"Penny I-I-I can't. I'm an emo and I don't care about life," Carrie said.

"And why did you come here then?" Penny asked with a slight smile.

"I have very few friends and I'm worried for them," Carrie admitted.

"Come on, you care for life, don't you?" Penny asked.

Carrie floated nearer to Penny, and made sure that Darwin wouldn't hear her. Carrie looked all around for anything that'll disturb her conversation.

"I like Darwin but h-h-he likes Masami," Carrie whispered. "Can't go around like...like...an idiot telling him 'ooh, I like you Darwin'."

"Well, I felt the same for Gumball," Penny admitted. "And he told me first. Let time flow and soon, he'll tell you those three words."

"Will he?" Carrie asked.

"He will but," Penny replied. "He might do it indirectly. He might start asking you stuff..."

"Stuff," Carrie grinned.

Nicole was about to go to Penny when the police officer walked up to Nicole.

"We will need to ask your children some questions," The police officer said.

"Can you ask them this Friday? They need a rest," Nicole said.

"I understand. See you at Friday," The police officer nodded as he walked away.

When Nicole finished talking to the police officer, she walked up to Penny.

"I would've lost your lives if I didn't choose the Holden," Nicole said as she kneeled beside Penny. "And yes, I used to cheer for the Elmore Mustangs."

"What are you trying to say?" Penny asked.

"Do you still remember the time you were with Gumball and you flooded me with reasons?"

"Yes? Oh! Now I get it,"

"Now, I used to walk with Richard. He was a fit young man with speed. He wasn't as fat as he is now. I don't get it. But still, he's the best guy I ever had,"

Penny couldn't help it. She laughed.

"Now, now," Nicole said, while wagging her finger. "Richard used to be friends with Larry Bloomberg. Their friendship ended when Richard built the thing."

"Built what?" Penny asked, curiously.

"You'll know what it is when you grow up," Nicole reasoned, trying to dodge Penny's question. "He used to come out and cheer for me at lunch times when I practised cheerleading with my friends; Annette, Grace and...who else?"

"What are the last names of Grace and Annette?"

"They're married so, would you want me to tell you their married names?"

"Yes, please,"

"Your mother was Annette MacGarder Fitzgerald. Grace is Grace Hudson MacAir. She's the wife of my boss Arthur MacAir,"

"So I'm, Penny MacGarder Fitzgerald Watterson?"

"I guess so,"

"So what did Mr Wa... I meant, what did Mr Dad do?"

"Ooh, where did you get that?"

Penny shrugged. Penny tried sitting up but as she did, her left arm started to hurt as it slid on the blanket. She closed her eyes because of the pain.

"D-D-Darw-OW!" Penny said trying to pull in the pain.

"You don't need to talk or move if you can't," Nicole soothed Penny.

"O-o-ok-k-k-ay-y," Penny muttered powerlessly as she slowly slid back to the bottom of the bed.

Nicole bent down and kissed Penny's forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Penny," Nicole concluded. "Get well."

"S-s-see y-y-you," Penny mumbled as she slowly fell asleep.

Carrie waved at Penny and left the room. Penny placed her right hand over her chest. Gumball was at the other side, looking at Penny. She was sleeping with her hand over her. Her antlers was very pretty - beautiful would be a better word. Everything about her was beautiful. He can't help thinking about her. The room was dark after the nurse turned off the light. When Gumball was about to sleep, he heard a groan from Penny.

"Get the fuzz out of here, Masami," Penny mumbled. "Please, go away!"

Tears were coming out of Penny's closed eyes.

"Please," Penny mumbled. "I have a painful arm, please leave me!"

Then there was Penny's breaking point.

"Get outta here you mindless freak!" Penny said in a British accent. "Or I'll get you some real C-O-L-O-U-R you C-O-L-O-R less MacAir!"

Gumball jumped off his bed and woke the dreaming doe. She woke up gasping for breath.

"Gumball, I had a nightmare," Penny said, still gasping for breath. "I've got a sore ... I meant a hurt arm."

"It's alright, Penny," Gumball soothed Penny. "It's just a dream."

Then the nurse came in and turned on the lights.

"Gumball Watterson, I'm here to..." The nurse said as she looked at Gumball. "Gumball, can you please go back to your bed?"

Gumball turned to the nurse.

"Oh, sis just had a nightmare. I was just helping her out," Gumball explained. "I'm going back to my bed."

"Thank you, Gumball," The nurse said, appreciating Gumball's help. "She'll be alright. Nightmares are normal when you have fever or a severe injury."

Gumball walked over to his bed. The nurse checked on Gumball's temperature and his elbow.

"You're alright, Gumball," the nurse grinned. "And now I'll check your sister..."

The nurse walked over to Penny. The nurse checked her temperature and her left arm.

"You'll be alright; as long as you don't put to much pressure to your left arm," The nurse said. "Both of you'll be dismissed at midnight, when you're fast asleep. Now, rest. You've got a day after you."

The nurse shut the door behind her. Gumball closed his eyes hard, trying to sleep. Penny was just staring at the ceiling, scared of her nightmares. Penny had to sleep. She needed it for tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Penny," Gumball said, in a brotherly tone.


	23. Chapter 23

Richard was sleeping on the couch when Gumball and Penny was ready. Gumball was wearing a scarf over his everyday jumper. Penny had a zipped up white will jacket and a black scarf with the SRC pinned on it. The birds were chirping and the snow outside was pure white. The weather was calm. Today, they were to take the car; as the bus may be 'unsuitable' for their condition.

"Mr Dad," Penny said, trying to wake Richard.

"Yes, Darwin - I meant Penny?" Richard asked, thinking it was Darwin as he used to always say Mr Dad.

"Can you please drive us to school today?" Penny asked gently.

"Don't you worry, Penny!" Richard exclaimed as he stood on the couch. "I am the master of driving!"

As Richard said that, the couch collapsed beneath him. Richard stood up from the rubble and frowned.

"Aw, I miss being fit," Richard complained as he slowly pieced the couch together.

"It's alright, as long as I don't lose another body part," Penny told Richard.

As Penny finished her statement, Richard had finished building couch. She was intrigued by Richard. A couch in 5 minutes. Amazing.

"I'll be ready," Richard said cheerfully. "Now, you two, keep yourselves occupied while I stop sausage fairy from ruining your day!"

Penny giggled as Richard ran upstairs. Darwin was walking downstairs; still wearing the same frown. Anais was smiling, running down the stairs. She gave Penny a warm hug. Darwin just ate his breakfast, went upstairs and went downstairs. He was quiet; as if he was a guilty person who did a crime.

"Penny," Darwin said coldly. "The note is in the locker. Good luck decoding it. Be grateful for what I've done."

"D-D-Darwin, I-I am sorry I-" Penny was left unfinished when Richard got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Time to go to school! Let's get in the car!" Richard stated. "The insurance company covers overnight repair for free (for a near death accident)!"

Anais and Gumball skipped away to the car. Penny walked beside Darwin. When they reached the car, Penny kept opening mouth, trying to say something. But, Darwin would puke milkshake on her. That's what happened to her when she tried talking.

"Penny, you know it's not nice having milkshake baths?" Richard asked while putting one hand up.

"I.." As soon as Penny said 'I' Darwin puked on her again. "Darwin!"

"Stop, my favourite...fish!" Richard warned Darwin. "We can't go around doing that."

As he finished his statement, he drove the Holden into a building, smashes through a window and lands in front of the school. The GPS showed a happy face.

"You've reached your destination," the GPS sounded.

Gumball opened the door and waved at Richard. So did Anais and Penny. Darwin stayed quiet and continued walking to his class. Penny walked in, soaked. She smiled as everybody stared at her slightly pink woollen jacket. Miss Simian was teaching about the Short Messaging System. Carrie passed a note to Penny.

'What happened? - Carrie'

Penny wrote on the piece of paper and passed it back.

'Darwin puke milkshake on me; gtg Ms S'll kill us if she catches us doing these notes. - PMFW'

Carrie nodded and kept the paper in her tray. Miss Simian turned to Penny and Carrie.

"What does those notes contain?" Miss Simian asked.

Penny smiled anxiously.

"Terminology used in the short messaging system," Penny explained.

"I guess you two are in topic," Miss Simian said."Now your last assignment is to compile a brief essay of the term 'L-O-L' with a partner and make sure it is set out formally. Not 'Lol or lawl or L-O-L was first used in Usenet'. Set it out in one page. Telling all of the significances in time order. Class dismissed."

As soon as she finished her statement; everybody else than Penny and Gumball. Penny rubbed her hurt arm and continued writing while researching on her desk's school MacBook. Penny was very quiet and was researching.

"What are you two doing in here?" Miss Simian asked.

"We're finishing the assignment," Penny replied as she quickly continued in her work.

Miss Simian nodded and sinked herself to the class' laptop.

"I'm your partner so, what do you want me to do?" Gumball asked.

The doe pulled the seat from the table next to her to her table. Penny shuffled the chair and continued writing. Gumball sat on the chair and waited. As soon as he sat on the chair, Penny gave the piece of paper, an eraser and her pencil to him.

"Edit it," Penny said hastily.

Gumball started reading the piece of paper and started doing some corrections. He checked the MacBook and continued writing. Penny waited for him to finish. After a while, the blue cat nodded and gave it to her. Penny read it and smiled. The two silently walked over to Miss Simian's desk.

"Ooh, Gumball," Miss Simian grinned. "I never heard you as a hard worker and, Penny, great job!"

The two nodded and walked out of the room, silently. Penny walked to her locker; swaying a little bit. She opened it and checked for anything. Her red apple was laying there beside a piece of paper. She read the piece of paper. Gumball was getting impatient.

"I can't shut my mouth for 5 minutes or longer!" Gumball said.

"Wait, this note is some riddle," Penny realised. "Look!"

Gumball peeked in the paper. It had letters all over.

'IHLLIWHEBHGARDNMSARET. IHDLELKIHS' .  
EVOMER H'

"If you realise EVOMER H means Remove H," Penny explained. "If we apply that..."

Penny rubbed the Hs and replaced them with space.  
'I LLIW EB GARDNMSARET. I DLELKI S'KCIREDERF. I TESN NWIRAD.'

"That doesn't make sense," Gumball said.

"It's all scrambled up. If we unscramble... Oh my gosh," Penny realised what the paper tried to say. "If the comma and the s was removed it'd make..."

Penny rubbed each word with her eraser and rewrote the word.  
'I WILL BE GRANDMASTER. I KILLED FREDERICK. I SENT DARWIN.'

"But it only said remove H not the S and comma," Gumball reasoned. "So it'll be Frederick's."

"But wouldn't that make no sense?" Penny asked. "Darwin was sent by an anonymous guy to kill something from my dad?"

"Let's sit down at the cafeteria," Gumball suggested.

The two walked down the hallway while they continued working on the piece of paper. When they entered the cafeteria area, they took a seat on the nearest table to the door - without being cautious of who's there.

"But what does gar-grandmaster mean?" Gumball asked curiously.

Penny pulled her phone out and researched the word. The phone's network access was jammed.

"Gumball, network access is jammed," Penny told Gumball. "Let's go to the library and research the word grandmaster."

"Okay," Gumball agreed to the plan.

As soon as Gumball finished his statement, Masami blocked their paths. Gumball turned to the other side of the table. Tobias was there.

"Crawl under," Gumball said.

Penny rolled her eyes and crawled underneath the table to the other side, leaving it. Surprisingly, the two didn't chase her. Gumball was about to go away when Penny tapped his shoulder. He looked back.

"Why the heck did you do that, Masami?!" Tobias exclaimed at Masami.

"I didn't do it! At least, I didn't want to," Masami said.

"I don't care if you didn't want to!" Tobias exclaimed.

Gumball tip toed to Darwin.

"Pinch me..." Gumball chanted.

Darwin pinched Gumball and makes him fly up to the air with his paws making him not fall from the ceiling. Penny walked to Darwin's table and sat down beside him. She looked around, trying to find Gumball. While she did, he tried not to fall on the two.

"Darwin, do you know..." Once again, Penny got puked by Darwin. His elemental power of the milkshake. As soon as he did that, Gumball was falling beside Penny. When she was about to go to the left side, Gumball landed on her left hand.

"Ow, ow, ow," Penny groaned.

Gumball shuffled a bit more to the left letting Penny's hand go.

"I'm so sorry, Penny," Gumball apologised sincerely. "I didn't see you coming to the left."

"It's alright; as long as you don't do it again," Penny forgave the cat while rubbing her hurt arm. "How did you get up there?"

Darwin puked milkshake on Penny once more. Gumball slapped Darwin and explained everything from the start.

"And now, I go around sitting on your hand," Gumball said with his head down.

"Okay..." Penny said confused. "I still think I should help Masami - I'm SRC after all."

"Let the time come; she'll ask you help because right now, she's not on the mood," Gumball explained. "Now that's what we call sympathy."

Teri walked behind the table, disinfecting her seat and sat down. She pulled out a vacuum cleaner and helped cleaning up Darwin's puke. Penny smiled and continued eating her apple.

"Penny, you've got anything that would help keep ourselves occupied?" Teri asked.

Penny shrugged - avoiding to talk as Darwin would vomit on her.

"Penny, are you alright after the accident?" Teri asked.

Penny pointed at her hurt arm. She started rubbing it. Teri nodded.

"So, it hurts?" Teri asked.

Penny nodded.

"Can you talk?" Teri asked.

Penny nodded.

"Spell reef. If you can't spell it-you're a person with more than the average amount of bacteria," Teri dared.

Penny rolled her eyes and took a breath.

"R-e-e-f," Penny said while getting puked at.

Teri pulls her vacuum and sucks the puke out. The bell rang and it was time for PE.

See you later, Teri, Penny said in hand language. Teri nodded and giggled away as she walked to the nurse' office. Penny, once again, pulled the piece of paper up to her. It's eerie message centres Darwin. Darwin, the innocent goldfish.


	24. Chapter 24

Penny was incredibly tired after the first up PE lesson. Her head was floating. She can't think anymore. Miss Simian was revising a maths equation that everyone got right. Her cruelty chose Penny. Penny smiled drowsily.

"What is 8 to the power of 0?" Miss Simian asked.

"0!" Penny answered drowsily.

"Actually, that's 1," Carmen corrected Penny while rolling her eyes. "Everybody should know that since primary school!"

"Unfortunately, you'll have another year of primary work. I can't have you graduating as idiots!" Miss Simian exclaimed. "I wish your Yr 8 teacher good luck. Class dismissed!"

Once Miss Simian finished her statement, the bell rung. Penny was out first. The rest of the class walked out angrily. Only Gumball and Carrie stayed calm. Darwin was currently angry at Penny, piling up after the thing she did last night and the thing she did last year.

"Carrie, go find Darwin. Make sure he doesn't mess with Penny," Gumball told Carrie hastily. "I'm off with Penny."

Penny was just sitting on a bench on one of the main corridors. She was just sitting down, looking at light on the ceiling. That's quite...weird. You don't see any proper city girl sitting on a seat, as if she didn't care about anything. Penny looked at Gumball and jumped right beside him.

"Give me a lift to the canteen, Gumball!" Penny said in a perfect British accent. "I've got £5! Do you know what I could get from it? Please don't tell me I have to sell Buckingham Palace to get food!"

"Uh..." Gumball said, confused of Penny's British accent.

"The cars are going on the wrong side!" Penny exclaimed in her British accent, looking out the window. "They are going on the right side, not the left!"

"Uh..." Gumball mumbled again.

"God save the queen!" Penny sang, with the same accent.

"Penny, are you there?" Gumball said.

"Yep!" Penny replied with the same accent. "I would love it if you'd bring me to the cafeteria. Is there hot chips with tomato sauce? Can I afford that with £5?"

Gumball smiled.

"I'll take you there," Gumball said.

"Beg your pardon?" Penny asked with the same accent.

"I will take you to the cafeteria," Gumball grinned as he started escorting Penny to the cafeteria.

"Thank you very much, Gumball!" Penny thanked, again with the same accent. "Why are cars driving on the wrong side of the road? Who in Britain would do such thing?"

"In what reality are you living in?" Gumball asked.

"You sound so much like Logan Grove," Penny remarked. "Go on, Gumball. Slap me."

"What?" Gumball said, confused of Penny's out-of-the-topic talk.

"Oh, come on!" Penny pleaded, with the accent. "Boys have the guts! We girls have stage fright!"

"Fine," Gumball said.

Gumball slapped Penny lightly, trying not to hurt her. Penny looked at Gumball and laughed. He cannot help laughing with Penny so, he laughed with her. Penny hugged Gumball.

"Gumball, how do you spell colour?" Penny asked in her British accent.

" R," Gumball replied.

"Wrong! In Britain you spell i R," Penny laughed with her British voice.

Gumball shrugged. Penny stopped hugging him and pulled out her pom poms. She got to cheerleading position.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, we are Elmore Junior High! 6, 7, 8, 9 ,10, spin around and start again!" Penny cheered drowsily with her accent.

Penny started jumping up and down, summersaulted and blew a kiss to Gumball. She landed on her head, sat up and seemed more drowsy.

"Don't worry, Jack Sparrow! I am Elizabeth Swann and I'll release you from jail!" Penny exclaimed with her British accent. "I declare this blue feline/pirate free! And you'll be my best friend in the universe! Slap me once more!"

Gumball looked at Penny, confused. Gumball slapped Penny but this time, a little bit stronger. He was finding Penny a little bit obnoxious. She fainted and went unconscious. Gumball got very worried. He killed his own sister.

"Penny!" Gumball shouted, with tears coming down his cheek. "Come back! I'm sorry! You told me to do it!"

Penny woke up from her 10 second coma. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"What the fuzz happened?" Penny asked quietly

"You asked me to slap you. You were getting too loopy so I decided to slap you hard," Gumball admitted. "You said you had £5 and you'd want me to escort you to the canteen. You went along with British culture, let's say."

Penny stood up and dusted herself. Penny scratched her antlers and looked at her armbands. It had the British flag painted on it. It had Teresa written all over it. Penny closed her eyes, scared to tell a secret to her brother. She can't keep secrets from family. Gumball is family. He helps her. She needs help so, she'll help him help her.

"Gumball," Penny said slowly. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes?" Gumball replied.

"Well, I suffer a multiple personality disorder. When I get too tired, I change into another person," Penny explained. "This other person is Teresa. My family used to call her Gallagher. She's a spirit that haunted the house until we moved in. She's looks like me; but has a different personality. We didn't know what to do. We tried getting Teresa out but..."

"It didn't work out," Carrie added as she came flying down. "There are two ways. Happiness or enchantment. Happiness couldn't happen. Especially at this time, when Penny is very miserable."

Penny nodded.

"Carrie wasn't strong enough to expel Teresa," Penny said miserably.

Then a wind started blowing. Penny could feel the rush. It was Masami.

"Hey, Miss Booregard!" Masami greeted. "Guess who I've got to dance with for the Christmas dance?"

Darwin walked down the corridor and held Masami's hand. Darwin had an anxious grin.

"Why, Darwin!?" Carrie exclaimed.

"She'd kill me if..." Darwin stopped talking when Masami went a little darker. "Nothing."

"Oh, so you bribe people to break relationships, eh!" Carrie exclaimed.

"He hates you, Carrie! Get over it!" Masami screamed.

"I DON'T HATE YOU, CARRIE!" Darwin shouted.

Masami went black and started a twister.

"Why the fuzz would you like an emo freak!?" Masami exclaimed angrily.

"And why the fuzz would you like a fish with legs!?" Darwin exclaimed.

Masami went grey then smoky white then white. For the first time Masami understood a person's feelings. They could get scratched like glass and shattered like glass. Masami closed her eyes.

"Darwin, go with Carrie. I'll go find someone else," Masami said gently as she flew away.

"At last that person had realised how painful it is," Darwin said. "And as for you, beautiful ghost, let's get ready for tonight's dance. Have you got the formula?"

Carrie blushed. She pulled the formula out.

"I could read your mind," Carrie said.

"Well, can I dance with you tonight?" Darwin asked.

"I-I-I would but, who'll be the pianist that'll play the tunes?" Carrie replied while blushing.

"Or, we can both play piano at the same time. I played piano since I was..."

Gumball pointed four fingers.

"Four," Darwin said proudly.

"Good idea," Carrie grinned.

The two walked away from Gumball and Penny. Gumball sighed. He sat down at the nearest bench.

"Who am I supposed to go with?" Gumball asked himself. "I can't go with Penny; that'll be...weird."

"Nobody set a rule for not dancing with your sister," Penny said. "And it wouldn't be too wrong. It's just a dance."

Gumball shrugged. He walked Penny to the cafeteria.

"So, what happened?" Penny asked.

"You have an F- for math," Gumball replied, silently.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"You answered that easy Yr 2 question of what is 8 to the power of 0 wrongly," Gumball shrugged. "You said 0."

"Teresa!" Penny exclaimed angrily. "Carmen taught me this and I got this one right since I was in primary school!"

"It's alright; next year you just outsmart the maths given to you and eventually get to Yr 8 stuff!" Gumball grinned.

Penny smiled.

"At least you see the good side of things," Penny said happily.

"I do?" Gumball asked, to make sure she said the right words.

"You do," Penny replied.

"Oh!" Gumball remembered. "Today's mum's birthday so, we're leaving early. Follow me!"

Gumball run off in a hurry. Penny shrugged and followed him.

"Okay..." Penny said, wondering why she had to go home early.

Penny followed Gumball into the car. Anais was there, with a worried frown. She had a calculator on her hand.

"According to the Pythagoras Theorem, we need a 70 cm roll," Anais explained. "Gumball, cut the roll at that exact mark."

"What mark!?" Gumball panicked.

"The black mark!" Anais replied.

Gumball extracted his claws and cut off a portion. Anais smiled. When everything seemed okay, Carrie appeared behind Darwin.

"Ah!" Richard screamed. "Ghost!"

The car started swerving along to different lanes and finally went back to position.

"Carrie, why are you here?" Gumball asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm following Darwin," Carrie replied.

"Why?" Gumball asked with the same tone.

"Duh, I'm a ghost and ghosts haunt people," Carrie replied.

"Expecto patronum!" Richard exclaimed with a hand on the wheel and another hand with a fake wand, pointing at Carrie - expecting Carrie to go away. "Avada kadabra! Expelliarmus! Crucio!"

Carrie pretends to choke and falls into Darwin's laps. Richard smiled. As soon as he did, Carrie teleported onto the passenger's seat next to Richard. Carrie wagged her finger at him as she put on the seat's seatbelt.

"None of those Harry Potter spells will work on me," Carrie laughed.

"Ah! Who are you?" Richard exclaimed while pointing the wand at Carrie.

"I'm Carrie," Carrie replied as she took a pair of sunglasses out.

"Are you an evil spirit trying to take our happy memories?" Richard stammered.

"Maybe," Carrie said while putting on the pair of sunglasses

Richard shuffled to the right side (left, if cars in your country drives at right side of the road) of the seat, trying to keep distance from the ghost. Carrie teleported beside Darwin and smiled.

"So why are you guys off early on a Thursday?" Carrie asked.

"We go home early when somebody has a birthday. Family tradition," Gumball explained.

Carrie nodded.

"Tradition," She repeated.

"Can Teri play the Dance of the Sugar Plum fairy?" Darwin asked Carrie.

"Yes," Carrie replied.

"Can you?" Darwin asked again.

"This is the cliché moment," Penny whispered to Gumball.

"Uh, yes," Carrie replied, confused.

"How about Für Elise?" Darwin asked as he shuffled nearer to the floating ghost.

"Yes,"

Anais was very annoyed right now. She really wanted to tell them a thing that'll hurt them.

"What does Für Elise mean?" Darwin asked as be got a little closer.

"It is devoted to Mozart!" Anais interrupted the cliché moment.

"No it isn't," Gumball said. "It's dedicated to Juliane Katharine Elisabet!"

Penny kept quiet, she knew that the milkshake cup was in Darwin's reach. He could simply drink it and puke on her. Darwin smiled.

"If you'd want what it means, it means 'For Elise'. Simple, right?" Darwin said. "And guess what."

"Yes?" Carrie asked.

"I..." Darwin got interrupted by Penny throwing milkshake at him.

"Gross," Carrie said. "I'll continue haunting you, Darwin."

Then as she finished her statement, a small wormhole opened. A white cat's head peeked out.

"Carrie, did you say Grass?" The white cat asked.

"I said gross," Carrie rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were calling me," Grass said as she pulled her head back into the wormhole and closing it behind her.

"I love you, Carrie!" Darwin said .

Richard pulled his face down with one hand and drove the car with another.

"M-m-my son loves a ghost!" Richard panicked.

Anais sighed.

"Turn right," The GPS sounded.

Richard turned the car right to a narrow alley at high speed.

"Y-y-you r-really do?" Carrie blushed.

Richard started beat boxing while driving the car.

"I live in a sad life in an amazing world," Anais sang out of tune.

"Where fish walk and ghosts like them! La la la la.

I live in an amazing world where does like cats. La la la la.

Where four year olds use the Pythagoras' Theorem. La la la la.

Where a forty nine or less father believe in ghosts. La la la la.

A life as an American that was created by French! La la la la.

My family is apparently a descendant of Bill Watterson. La la la la."

Then Anais started beat boxing.

"I live in a sad life in an amazing world," Richard sang.

"Where you get free money! La la la la.

I live in an amazing world where we relax. La la la la.

Where forty year olds use the iPhones. La la la la.

Where my wife is a workaholic and I'm lazy. La la la la.

A life married to an American that's apparently British! La la la la.

My family is apparently a descendant of George Washington. La la la la."

The car parked at the front of the house and Carrie hid in Darwin's bag. Penny and Gumball skipped happily to the front door. Richard and Anais continues to sing the song that will soon rock the world. When they all reach the house, they realised that there was a missing present. The present from Richard.


	25. Chapter 25

Penny, Gumball and Carrie walked down the cold, dimly lit street. Their breaths (except for Carrie) signified by white clouds in front of them. The snow covered many of the houses' lawns. Penny wore the same stained white jacket over her orange and white cheerleading top while Gumball wore a black jacket over the jumper he was wearing. He was smiling anxiously as the two girls walked beside him. The houses' were still bright and colourful as it was still 8:00, though the streets themselves are quiet.

"Carrie, are you still coming with us?" Penny asked.

"Yes," Carrie said dreamily. "Yes, Darwin."

"Ahem, Penny Fitzgerald is talking," Penny corrected, annoyed of Carrie.

"Penny, in the accident, did you hear gunshots?" Gumball asked."Sorry for interrupting but, it's important."

"I did hear gunshots while the wheels exploded but, it's too unreal," Penny replied.

Gumball shrugged. The two girls looked at Gumball.

"What?" Gumball said. "You can continue talking."

Gumball smiled anxiously. Penny shivered because of the temperature.

"Are you cold?" Gumball asked as the doe, while taking off his jacket.

"No," Penny lied, while shivering.

"Don't lie. You only have a jacket on a cheerleading top with a skirt," Gumball said, worried for Penny.

"N-n-no n-need t-too take off your jacket," Penny coughed.

"I have a bare idea of how living things work but I don't think you're feeling well," Carrie admitted.

"You're feeling cold, sis," Gumball explained. "You really need my jacket. I'm used to this cold. It's unlike your shell which keeps you warm. You'll be twice as cold than usual."

Gumball wrapped Penny with his jacket. Gumball hugged his sister, making her warm. They continued walking, keeping each other warm. Carrie smiled.

"I'm off," Carrie concluded. "I had my moment with Darwin so I'll let you have yours."

"See you, Carrie!" Penny said, back.

Carrie teleported away, smiling. Gumball and Penny continued walking down the cold street, to the gasoline station. They are to find a present for their mum. They were incredibly cold when they got to the station. It had the heaters that made them warmer. There was a short man - as tall as Darwin - at the counter, searching through the cash register.

"Hello! Are you robbing the place?" Gumball asked.

"No, I'm the charity man. I'm collecting the charity money," the man corrected.

"Which charity?" Penny asked, looking for evidence.

"The WWF Foundation," The man replied confidently.

"Must be the World War Foundation," Penny nodded. "How can we help you?"

The man thought for a moment then smiled.

"Collect stuff that'll make them happy," The man replied.

Gumball skipped away, ignorantly. Penny shrugged and followed the cat.

"Tiaras?" Gumball asked Penny.

"No, they'll need thick clothes as they are at Cold War," Penny grinned.

"But tiaras help them feel like queens and kings!" Gumball pleaded.

"Alright," Penny rolled her eyes.

When Gumball pulled a tiara out of the pile, the whole pile collapsed and it revealed a vault.

"Penny, what does soldiers need the most?" Gumball asked.

"Peace?" Penny suggested.

"And how do you get peace?"

"Uh,"

"With money!"

"Is this some kind of dè javu?

When Penny least expected it, Gumball was skipping away to the counter, which is two minutes away. While the robbery was happening, Nicole had just come from work.

"Surprise!" Anais and Richard greets Nicole in unison.

"Where is Darwin, Penny and Gumball?" Nicole asked.

"Darwin is supposed to here," Richard said.

"You sent a cat and an injured doe out to the gasoline station at 8:00!?" Nicole exclaimed. "You two, get in the car!"

Richard, Anais and Nicole ran to the car. They drove off to the gasoline station. On the other side of town, The man searched for a bundle of Nerf gun bullets that was told to get by his boss earlier.

"Hello..." Penny asked as she and Gumball skipped to the man.

"D.W," He replied.

"Are you Darwin Watterson!?" Penny exclaimed. "I thought you were an innocent fish that wouldn't even dare kill anyone! You killed my sister!"

"What?" Darwin said confused. "I never killed a Fitzgerald. Cross my heart. I'm searching for stuff, if you don't mind."

"You are such a liar!" Gumball said angrily. "The note said you killed something from Penny's biological dad!"

Darwin smiled as he pulled the Nerf gun bullets. He jumped away, leaving Gumball and Penny with tiaras. Nicole, Anais and Richard entered the gasoline station. When the three saw Gumball and Penny, they suggested that they were trying out stuff that they haven't bought. Nicole looked angrily at them.

"You two are grounded in your room for a week!" Nicole exclaimed. "I had enough of you two mocking about! Where is Darwin?!"

As soon as Nicole finished her statement, Darwin tapped Nicole's shoulder.

"I went to the bathroom," Darwin said. "I came here because Gumball and Penny went here. Then I see them putting on stuff that they hadn't bought."

"Dar-" Penny was left unfinished by Nicole, Anais, Richard and Darwin walking away. Penny let a tear roll down her cheek. "I know he did it."

"Penny, don't start a blame game," Gumball said. "One week isn't as bad. We'll be having our time together by ourselves."

Penny smiled. She then turned and walked to the car. Gumball, once again, skips ignorantly to the car. Penny stopped smiling as she got an inch near to the car. Darwin was smiling evilly. Anais was quiet while Nicole drove the car. Richard was just eating a block of chocolate.

When they arrived at the house, there was no happy dance nor there was a discussion. The house was completely quiet. Darwin's lies and tricks kept the house quiet. Darwin moved to Anais' room while Gumball and Penny got grounded.

"Gumball, you could've been more responsible and thought that would've been a bad thing to do," Nicole said to Gumball. "In two years time you'll have to get a job and you can't go around doing that. The same for you, Penny."

Nicole left the room and shut the door behind her. Penny pulled out the note. It had more. I WILL BE GRANDMASTER. Tomorrow will be the Christmas Dance. She has something that'll bring attention. That's something she doesn't want. Her beautiful dress.


	26. Chapter 26

Penny was taking her time to make herself look better. Nicole was waiting impatiently outside the room. It was Friday afternoon, the Christmas dance. Gumball was quite formal; like every boy that he will see. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red bow tie.

"Penny, hurry up! Darwin has to be early 'cause he's pianist!" Nicole called from the door.

"I'm almost finished," Penny called back.

Penny burst the door open and ran downstairs. Gumball looked at her sparkly white dress. The two walked carefully over the lawn, into the car. Nicole's emotion is kind of neutral. She's still angry at them from yesterday but happy that they had gotten over it. She drove the car to the front of the school.

"Good luck!" Nicole called from the car.

Gumball and Penny walked down the corridors, into the hall, which has tables set out. The piano was out at the left side of the hall. Darwin and Carrie was there discussing things about piano. Gumball sat down at the table nearest to the piano. Carrie was playing Jingle Bells while Darwin was studying the piano book. Penny had her elbow length mittens on her arms and a scarf around her neck. She wasn't that immune to the cold anymore. Every ten minutes a table gets filled. Tobias and Masami kept distance from each other. The two seemed to have been friends. Very close friends.

"So there must be a difference to typhoons and hurricanes," Gumball said.

Penny nodded.

"So they rotate the way the world does you see them at their hemisphere's pole," Penny said. "But Masami, she could turn to either?"

"I dunno," Gumball replied.

As if she read their minds, she flew down to them. She wasn't there to insult Penny, she was seeking help.

"Penny, I-I-I'm sorry," Masami apologised sincerely. "I wish I could undo all of the stuff that I did. I'm spoilt and-and stupid. I-I'm sorry."

"What do you want me to do?" Penny grinned. "You came here for a reason."

"Tobias thought that I liked Alan, which I used to but, there was nobody else. He was with you," Masami explained the situation. "Can you find a way to get him back to me?"

"I've got to confess that I don't like him," Penny said.

"Why?" Masami asked.

"He likes me. I'm starting to get sick of it," Penny replied. "I've got a plan."

Masami neared Penny and she whispers to her. Masami nodded, agreeing to the plan.

"Come with me," Masami directed.

Penny followed Masami to Tobias' table. Penny was there with a smile.

"Hello, Tobias," Penny greeted the colourful boy with a sexy tone.

"Hello-" Tobias got lightly slapped by Penny and Tobias closed his eyes in pain. Penny did a thumbs up and Masami floated beside Tobias.

"Penny!" Masami said, with a wink. "Come with me, Tobias, my love."

Masami quickly floated near Penny.

"Thanks!" Masami thanked Penny.

Penny nodded as Masami went with Tobias to her table. Molly walked beside the two.

"Masami, what did Penny do?" Molly asked.

"She helped me get us two back together. All the stuff I told about her are rumours. Please be friends with her," Masami pleaded. "It was all my fault - I'm the white freak after all."

"Aw, Masami," Molly said. "It's alright. I'll tell the others that they are rumours."

Masami smiled as Molly left. Number 5, from the team, goes up the stage. He held a microphone. Everybody shushed as they noticed him.

"We are so happy to see all of our sports teams at second place at the national sports ladder," Number 5 said. "The basketball team forfeited because too many players were injured. I, myself and me told the facilitator that we forfeit. Any rumour about anybody else telling to forfeit is now put down. Thank you. You may all continue."

The buzz continued. Penny went over to Gumball and smiled.

"Wow, everything is slowly going back to normal," Penny grinned.

And then all of the SRCs from every class and their partners lined up at the centre path of the hall. Penny shrugged and walked there. Gumball walked up next to Penny and shrugged. The two put on grins and walked down the aisle. They started dancing on the centre of the hall.

Rachel was SRC for Room 8, Jamie was SRC for Room 9, Dog was SRC for room 7 and Penny was SRC for room 6. All the others are really unknown for Penny. Darwin started playing Für Elise. When the crescendo happened, all of the graduates joined. Penny and Gumball danced together happily. When the music piece, they did the move that no other partners did. They did the move that made them nearly kiss. They quickly stood up and bowed. Gumball escorted Penny as the others separated and quickly got back to their tables.

Penny hoped that she'd be Fitzgerald again. She had gotten so close to the scene that she still can't piece up. Maybe she was missing something. Maybe she forgotten something. This something may have a key role. Before she finds out this something, she'll have to enjoy the time she has now. Living a luxurious life, that's something Penny does almost everyday. All she ever wanted, in her hands.

"Hi, Gumball," Penny said dreamily.

"Uh, you saw me this morning, five hours ago, 1 hour ago and a minute ago," Gumball said, confused.

"Uh, that darn incest law," Penny complained. "I wish that I was Fitzgerald again then, I could marry you legally."

"You're already thinking about that!?" Gumball said, weirded by Penny's thoughts.

"Duh," Penny said. "I'm always this close to you since I came. Why do you think I would think about you?"

"Oh yeah," Gumball remembered the science show Anais watched. "You remember stuff by seeing something related to it."

"Gumball, this may sound kind off weird but, I'm desperately in love with you," Penny admitted. "But I can't 'love' you when you are in the same family as I am. The only time I would think I would be a Watterson is when I marry you-not getting adopted."

Gumball nodded. As soon as he did, gun shots were heard. It was Sal. He was there for Penny. Gumball and Penny knew that.

"Penny, fast! Come with me!" Gumball leaded.

Penny ran to Gumball to escape Sal. His gunshots can be heard far away. Tears were coming out of her eyes. She heard screams from the hall. Sal came out of the hall and chased the two. They got chased out of the school to the Fitzgerald's residence. Penny tripped over at the backyard lawn. Gumball stopped and waited for her. Sal got there and pointed the gun at her and smiled.

"Asta lavista, Penny Fitzgerald," Sal Left Thumb said as he cocked his gun.

"Gumball!" Penny screamed, letting streams of tears run down her cheeks.

Gumball sprinted to Sal and tries pulling the gun out of his hand. As Gumball did so, Sal pulled the trigger. Gumball looked at Penny and smiled.

"Good bye, sis," Gumball said as he fell to the ground.

Sal left the crime scene, cackling while Penny kneeled beside Gumball, crying. The dark of the night that extinguished the light - the only light that will guide her. There lies her elder brother, on the ground, quiet.


	27. Chapter 27

Penny cried. It was all her fault. If she persisted even more on killing herself, this wouldn't have happened. Gumball gave his life up for Penny's. Living is now pointless for Penny. All she ever did with him was walk. Walk. And what he did to her - its too big to be repaid by a walk. All of her dreams, lost. Living with no aim and no aim for living. She doesn't want to live. All she wants now is to die. Everything she ever cared for is lost.

"GUMBALL!" Penny exclaimed while doing the first aid procedures. "Wake up! Please! Wake! Up! Don't die. Please, don't die. Please."

Gumball sat up and laughed. He pulled out a ketchup bottle up his sleeve.

"LOL!" Gumball laughed while pulling out a Nerf gun bullet. "You really fell for it! "

"That is so not funny, Gumball," Penny sniffed. "I really thought you were dead."

"Okay," Gumball said, with blush red cheeks, just recovering from his laughter. "Not funny."

Gumball stood up and walked. Penny followed.

"Something about the night, you sleepwalk," Gumball admitted. "It's getting quite obnoxious. I have to chase you every night and carry you back home."

"I sleepwalk!?" Penny exclaimed.

"Yes, Penny. You sleepwalk," Gumball replied.

"I wish I ... Gumball!" Penny called as she fell down a hole.

"I'm coming!" Gumball called back, as he jumped down.

"Don't jump down! It will make us all- darn it," Penny said.

"Let me check for exits," Gumball said.

Gumball checked the area. It's some kind of secret passage. Penny looked at him, worriedly. Gumball shrugged and walked to the side which has light. It led them to a dead end. When they went to the other side, it was also a dead end. Penny let gravity pull her down, as she wore a frown.

"Let your smile change the world but never let the world change your smile, my dad once said," Penny muttered. "He said it was a part of a very important passage. I don't think we'll ever escape this. How can I keep my smile when you're undead and I'm going to die. Nice, especially when others aren't!"

"Well, all of us are going to die in the end so there's no reason to not smile," Gumball explained, with glasses on. "Plus I am not undead."

"WHO CARES!?" Penny exclaimed. "We're all going to rot in this very place!"

As she said that, a door opened behind her and a hologram appeared. Penny stood up.

"Voice, recognised. Access granted," The hologram sounded.

"We have nothing to lose so go in," Gumball said.

"Who doesn't know that!?" Penny exclaimed.

"Uh," Gumball thought as Penny pulled him in.

Then there was a light. The light was straight in front of them. There were people talking. Mr Fitzgerald, Mr Bloomberg, Mrs Fitzgerald, Bill the policeman and Penny's sister were all around, sitting on a lounge. Penny smiled and collapsed.

"Penny, wake up!" Gumball exclaimed.

Penny woke up and rubbed her head.

"Gumball, they're there," Penny grinned dreamily.

Gumball helped her to stand up and peeked again.

"Mum, Dad!" Penny said happily as she ran to them.

"Oh, Penny, we were already feeling homesick a moment ago. We missed you, Penny," Mrs Fitzgerald said. "We heard that the Wattersons watched over you. We'll call the department in a minute, after I checkmate Bill. Did you take care of our house like how I said?"

It all pieced up together well. She sleep walks and she was told earlier by her parents that they'd be back after a week

Penny looked at the chess board.

"Check!" Bill exclaimed.

Gumball heard a gun cock. He looked around. An orange figure was on the cupboard and Mr Bloomberg had a deceiving smile. Then bang. The gun shot. Gumball ran out of hiding, blocking the family from the bullet. He landed on the chess game. The Nerf bullet landed on Gumball's head.

"Gumball Watterson, what in earth are you doing!?" Mrs Fitzgerald exclaimed as Gumball stood up on

"Let me explain," Penny pleaded.

"He just ruined our 1 hour chess game!" Mrs Fitzgerald said angrily.

"Darwin tried to kill something!" Penny shouted over the top of her lungs.

Mr Bloomberg started sweating. He was biting his lips.

"It's all my fault, Fred! I cheated in the first place! I wanted to be grandmaster! I told Sal to make a distraction so that Darwin could get away! I'm sorry! I tried making Anne win so that you'd not hate me!" Mr Bloomberg admitted. "I'm sorry!"

"So all of that drama for a chess game?" Gumball asked.

"All that matters right now is that I'm Fitzgerald and you're Watterson," Penny said, happily as she hugged Gumball.

"Darn it!" Darwin complained. "I made it worse. No more $5 million iTunes credits!"

Darwin jumped down and ran away.

"How can I get back to the house?" Penny asked.

"Go up that stairs," Bill pointed.

"Thanks," Penny grinned as she and her partner ran that way.

"Youth. Computer, rearrange chess pieces," Mr Bloomberg said.

Penny and Gumball finds themselves in the master bedroom, where Penny's mum and dad sleeps. Penny smiled. Gumball looked around nervously.

"I'm Fitzgerald so I can finally do this," Penny said as she kissed Gumball. "I love you Gumball."

"I love you too," Gumball replied bravely.

While they were smooching, Teresa left Penny. Penny was too happy for her to live in. Something Carrie cannot do, herself. Gumball brought his ukelele out and started strumming Amazing Grace. Penny slept on Gumball's shoulders. He hugged her tight and whispered to her ear.

"Goodnight, sis,"

_This is not the end! Keep on following, there's more to come._


	28. Chapter 28

Penny woke up. She felt peace in her. She can't wait to go with Gumball today. Her first weekend with him. She sat up on her bed and smiled.

"Good morning, Gum- oh," Penny realised that she was in her room, at her house. "It's not a dream after all."

Penny suddenly felt hot. Penny quickly laid down. She analysed her room, as she had nothing else to do. She was wearing her white sparkly dress and her elbow length mittens. Her pink hand bag was on the table, like how it was before she got adopted by the Wattersons. Her mum came in her room, with a glass of water.

"Penny, are you alright?" Her mum asked.

"I feel a little hot," Penny replied.

Her mum sat down on the bed, took out a thermometer and put it on Penny's forehead. It collected 37 degrees Celsius.

"You're have a quite a fever. Just drink lots of water and you'll be alright," Mrs Fitzgerald said as Penny drank the cup of water. "I'll be off, okay? Stay safe. Your dad is sleeping in the room in case you need him."

Mrs Fitzgerald took the cup away from Penny and smiled.

"See you later, Penny," Her mum said as she closed the bedroom's lights.

Penny wondered if what she experienced was really real or was a dream. She doubted that she spent that time with Gumball last night. It was too unreal to be real. But what about her dress? It's a mystery that Penny herself cannot solve. Was she a Watterson at some point? Was all that she experienced real? Or was it just a plain dream.

• • •

Author's Note

I know, not a proper way to end the story. Plus, there were a few reviews regarding on 'spelling' mistakes. To note those people, there is a difference from your spelling (which I suggest is the American spelling) and the spelling here. At least I could notify. By the way, I'm starting another story (which I, at last, have interest writing about) named 'War in 5 Dimensions'. Read the few first chapters (if you want to) then suggest :).


End file.
